


A crushing kind of love

by Neulshin



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark, Infatuation, M/M, Yakuza, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 33,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neulshin/pseuds/Neulshin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya, a 17 year old informant brat interacts with high powered men of the underworld. A sketchy and dark connection unfolds where he soon becomes a dark desire of everyone in power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated with Durarara.
> 
> Description of Izaya Orihara: 5'9" reddish brown eyes, black hair, 128 pounds. 17 years old, and very attractive for his age. Didn't finish school, self-taught, smart kid, quick on his feet, known to be elusive. He lives in Ikebukuro, a commercial and entertainment district in Toshima, Tokyo, Japan. Toshima is one of the eight central wards of the Tokyo Metropolitan area, including Chiyoda, Minato, Shibuya, Chuo, Shinjuku, Taito, and Bunkyo surrounding the Imperial Palace. He is an entrepreneur, a gatherer of information for hire and he lives a life of freedom with no restrictions. Basically, he's a brat for hire.
> 
> My story is my mine, I wrote it for me, just wanted to share with you. Characters may seem different than anime or manga/out of character.

Izaya was people watching in a club he is known to visit on occasion when he was tired of people watching from the rooftops. The club was for all ages and has a large balcony that he reserves for himself when he wants to kick back and enjoy himself. Little did he know that someone had been looking for him recently and he was soon to be found. Izaya was leaning over the rail that over looked the dance floor, his forearms holding him up with a Perrier in hand and his right foot propped up on the second bar. As Izaya looked down at the people he loved so much to watch, he noticed that someone was pointing up at him, or what he thought to be him since he was the only one up on the balcony. Then the person next to him looked to where he was pointing and Izaya watched as this man noticed him and darted off for the nearest stairs. Izaya thought to himself "fuck!… he couldn't be coming up here for me…no one would fucking…why the fuck?" he kept questioning this in his head. Then said out loud, "fuck it" and threw his bottle of Perrier aside that he had been drinking, grabbed his infamous jacket and threw it on as he was running down the opposite side stairs that led up to the balcony.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs a large man appeared in front of him, as quick as he appeared his next action was just as fast, they made eye contact for a split second and Izaya was grabbed by his neck with one of his large hands and the force he used felt like he was clotheslined. He couldn't help but let out a gasping sound of a single choke as he was slammed in to the floor by his neck.

He landed hard enough on his back that he lost his breath momentarily. He realized he had his eyes closed, as he opened them he noticed that the club had ceased its clubbing and all eyes were on the shady ruckus happening before them, Izaya having been overpowered and tossed to the ground. Earning the reputation of being one not to be messed with, everyone was already on their phones instant messaging and posting on the web about what had just happened to him. In that moment of realization, Izaya was flipped over and the large man sat at his lower back grabbing his left wrist forcing his slender arm to his back. Izaya didn't know if this large man meant to be so rough with him or not, but everything that he did felt like he was overdoing it. His wrist was being held with such a grip he wanted to yell at the man, but didn't want to lose face to the onlookers. The man pulled out some handcuffs and started to put them on him, as he placed the first cuff on his wrist another man came down the stairs from the balcony.

He was the other man that was darting up the other side. He pulled from his jacket a badge, he spoke in a calm demeanor as he flashed it around, "Everyone please move back nothing to see here, just doing our job. We'll be done momentarily and you can go about your night." The large man on top of Izaya grabbed his other arm and placed the other cuff on his wrist and as he felt the clinking of the cuff go tighter he knew he was fucked.

The large man got off and stood up grabbing Izaya, pulling him by his arms that were bound behind his back. The two unknown men walked out the back door with Izaya in hand. These two men outweighed him by at least 60-80 lbs combined. He only weighed around 128 lbs. He was more of a slender build, but with quick reflexes. They were taller and bigger, they were no thugs. Both of the men wore nice tailored casual suits and were clean shaven. But average looking compared to him. Izaya said nothing until they reached their vehicle which was a very expensive looking car in the dark night.

Izaya spoke in a snarky tone, "I know I'm pretty, but you're not my type. So it'd be cool if you let me go, mums the word." He was tossed hard against the expensive car and then felt a hard slap across his face, hard enough to sting a bit. He looked at the man who slapped him and gave him a hard look. The man grabbed Izaya's jaw in a tight grip, Izaya winced, tilting his head up more to look at him, looking into Izaya's beautiful reddish brown eyes and said, "Listen up you little shit, we aren't the ones interested, if I were you.. hmmm, I take that back. I'm glad I'm not you." He smiled, "we were told to grabbed you and bring you back, that's all." Izaya was just being a brat, joking around. He never really thought they were after him for his looks. There was a slight pause in the air, "Huh? Back to where?" asked Izaya dumbfounded. He got no response.

He thought to himself who did he meet recently and nobody came to mind he usually dealt with his usual clients. The man who slapped him pulled him away from car and opened the back door and pushed him in and told him to move over more as he sat down next to him in that back seat and the other man got into the driver's seat, started the car and drove down the alley onto the main street.

"So you're definitely not the police, a fake badge?" Izaya asked hoping for an answer.

The man driving looked in to the rear view mirror at Izaya and said, "Gotta look authentic when kidnapping someone, don't want people asking questions and pissing me off." He smirked.

"Tsk", replied Izaya. He stayed quiet the rest of the time.

Izaya kept looking out the window trying to figure out where they were taking him. Him couldn't even fathom what in the hell was going on right now, and wasn't sure exactly where they were at with all the thoughts jumbling around in his over analyzing head at the moment.

After a short while the car began to slow and they turned into an underground parking garage. The car parked and driver spoke, "We're here, now get out." As he most always had to be aware of his surroundings, Izaya was slightly uneasy not knowing where he was or not recognizing the area. The man who sat next to him in the back got out and walked around the other side of the car and opened his door. He grabbed Izaya's arm and pulled him from the car.

"Come on brat" guiding him to an elevator. The man kept his grip on his arm the entire time. "You know you don't have to keep holding my arm, it's not like were on a date." Izaya said. The man replied irritated, "You seem flighty like a bird stuck in a small room, ready to escape if given the right opportunity." He pushed him in to the elevator hard and he slammed into the back wall. As Izaya looked at him pissed off for doing that, the man said to him in a joyful tone, "I might stomp on the little bird if it tries to escape, keep that in mind." Izaya swallowed hard as he looked away from the man.

The door closed and the man closest to the panel pushed the floor button. Izaya glanced over and noticed he tapped on floor 23, he then knew that he must be at some posh hotel somewhere from the count of how many floors it had. The elevator stopped and they arrived on level 23, the doors opened and they walked down the hallway. As Izaya is an observant person by nature the first thing he noticed was that there were two men standing outside this door at the end of the hall. This made him wary of what was waiting behind the door. As they approached the door, the other man who had less contact with Izaya said, "He's expecting us." One of the men in front of the door looked at Izaya and smiled, "Quite the looker, kind of young though." Izaya gave him a pissed off look.

No one was saying much for him to get a read on what was going on. They let them pass through the double doors that led to a ridiculous entry way of marble and glamour. They walked through the entrance and into a rather large living area. Izaya was pushed to his knees in the middle of the room. He looked up and out the large expansive panoramic windows trying to get a sense of where he was. In the dark of the night he could see city lights. He finally asked, "Where is this? Why am I here?" He waited for an answer from one of the two men and they said nothing as they stood at his sides. He sighed.

All of the sudden he heard a voice, a man's voice coming from behind the couch which was facing the windows, no doubt allowing the occupant the pleasure to take in the view from the comfort of the couch. The man grabbed the back of the couch and pulled himself up, yawned and tousled his bleach blonde hair. He looked over at Izaya kneeling on the floor.

"You are inside the most expensive suite at the Peninsula hotel in Tokyo."

The Peninsula Tokyo, a super luxurious grand hotel. The hotel is superbly located in the prestigious financial district of Marunouchi, opposite the Imperial Palace.

As he sat up and started walking towards Izaya, he pointed out the windows, "That over there is the Imperial Palace Gardens and over there is Hibiya Park." Izaya looked out the windows again and realized why he didn't recognized where he was at, because it was the financial district. He dealt only in Shinjuku and Ikebukuro.

Just as he turned to look back at the man he was bent down in front of him. "As for your second question" he leaned in close to Izaya breathing his hot breath into his ear as he spoke, "You are here for my amusement." He smiled and he licked the top of Izaya's ear. Izaya in fear at the moment reacted in surprise and defense. He jerked away from him, yelling "Don't touch me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated in any way to Durarara.
> 
> My story has physical and sexual violence; also BL (yaoi). Please be warned. Don't like - don't read.

In a swift reflex the man placed his hand over his mouth and pushed Izaya backwards to the floor behind him. His cuffed hands were being squished beneath his own weight and the man straddling on top of him. As he lowered closer to Izaya's face still holding his hand over his mouth, he gazed upon Izaya and said quietly to himself, "Beautiful".

He then spoke up to talk to him, "I've seen you watching people from a distance, just like I watch you. When I don't see you I think about you all of the time, wondering what kind of expression you would make when I break you." Izaya's eyes got wide, "Yes! Those eyes, I love it!" The man let go and stood up, brushing off his pants then pulling a smoke from his pocket. He walked over to a comfy chair and lit his cigarette and sat down tapping some ash into the nearby ashtray.

He ordered the two men still standing in the room, "Get him up, take off the restraints and place him in that chair for now." The two men did as they were told. They rolled him over on to his belly and removed his handcuffs, then lifted him up not so gently from the floor. His wrist were extremely red now, the marks which left indents would soon bruise for sure. Izaya rubbed his free wrists as they sat him across from the man who had just told him disturbing information. The two men stood back behind Izaya on both sides as if they were to swoop in like a hawk, and take him away by his arms. Izaya sat across from the man trying to not look intimidated.

The man was very nice looking, older than he was - he would guess around 25 years old. He had bleach blonde hair, brown eyes, his body type was tall and slender with muscles, but he was not bigger than the other two men in the room. Izaya didn't even think of trying anything since he didn't know what in the hell this guy's real intentions were.

"Allow me to make introductions, that man on your left is Jun, and the other is Kaede (the man who spent more time with Izaya so far) and I am Shizuo Heiwajima, but you can call me master." He smiled at him.

"Tch.. you think that I'd actually call you master, what era do you think your living in?" Izaya said.

He smirked, "Too soon I see. Well, you will be my guest for a while. I want to get to know you more."

Izaya responded annoyed and in a polite tone, "Good sir, you're not someone I would like to know now or ever. If you were a client I would have to scratch you from my books, and that says a lot. Just talking to you annoys me to no end."

"Oh, you hurt my feelings. For being an information broker you should know who I am. Guess you are too young or green." He took a puff from his smoke and blew it to the side. "You do know who the Oyabun is right?" Izaya's ears perked up hearing the word Oyabun, the yakuza family boss. Shizuo saw his interest, and slightly chuckled, "Don't worry I'm not him" he paused inhaled his cigarette and waited for Izaya to breathe easy. As he released the smoke out of his mouth he spoke, "I'm Wakagashira, his first lieutenant. Anyone who fucks with me, fucks with the Oyabun." He said in a deep serious tone.

Izaya knew at that moment that he was the one fucked, his eyes were blank and a million thoughts ran through his head. His instincts were screaming "I'm scared, run away, they're gonna hurt me, run now!" Izaya obeyed his instincts, he darted from his plush chair towards the fancy entryway. He made it all the way to the dividing room and was suddenly caught by his already bruising wrist. Someone had yanked him back and threw him against a wall hard, pinning his wrist and body against it.

A hand had closed around his neck, and he opened his eyes it was Shizuo who had grabbed him. "Where do you think you're off to? I wasn't done talking to you, don't be so rude." Shizuo said to him "I want to know more about you. (Slight pause in his words as he got closer to his face) I also… want to break your soul in half." Shizuo's tone was all over the place; happy, excited, and serious. "Breaking you may take some time, but I will lust for you and I will ravage your body in the process." He squeezed tighter around his neck. As Izaya gasped for air he reached up with his free hand and grabbed Shizuo's arm that was choking him.

Shizuo inhaled around his neck taking in his scent and he whispered in his ear, "I will bask in the beauty of the pain that I will gladly give to you, and when you beg me to stop I will give you more." He was pretty much groping him with his words. Shizuo smiled pleasingly and let go of him completely, he slide to the floor coughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated. I have an ending already in mind but ideas to further story are always taken into consideration. 
> 
> To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated in any way to Durarara.
> 
> My story has physical and sexual violence; also BL (yaoi). Please be warned. Don't like - don't read.

Jun and Kaede most often stood somewhere behind Shizuo not to close though, as backup or out of sheer intimidation.

"I'm done with him for now. Take him to get cleaned up, and don't mark his face." Shizuo ordered as he walked out of sight.

Jun walked over and grabbed Izaya's arm pulling him from the ground. Izaya stood and wobbled a little from being thrown around and almost suffocated a moment ago. He got his bearings and stood his ground. "Follow me" said Jun.

He staggered behind Jun down the hall into a very big bathroom. It had a huge tub with jets, an impressive shower - the kind with multiple shower heads, and a very big mirror on the wall that enhanced the marble counter top with a glass sink. The fanciest bathroom he had ever seen. As he glanced around the room he heard Jun say to him, "You have thirty minutes." Izaya looked at him. Jun said as he turned on the shower, "Strip." Steam started to collect in the shower. Izaya replied, "Seriously.. Why do I need to shower?" Jun gave him a serious look, and said roughly as he walked towards him, "If you don't strip now I'll do it for you." Izaya said as he put up his hands in a stop right there motion, "I will I will," He started to take off his jacket as he had no choice, he didn't want to be forcibly stripped by this man. "Good boy. Put your clothes in there." Jun said as he pointed to a basket on the ground.

Izaya was now fully humiliated and naked, and his body now starting to bruise in places of recent assaults to his body. Jun took notice of Izaya's slender body, slightly muscular through his mid-section and toned appendages. Izaya tried to cover himself with his arms, standing there embarrassed as he looked him over. He had a very eye-catching body to match his beautiful face.

Izaya knew that he was good-looking, but never has he thought much about himself in that way. To him, he was just another bad boy on the streets doing his part in society.

Jun told him to get into the shower and get cleaned up. "I will be back in thirty minutes to check on you." He placed a towel and a robe on the rack next to the shower, and grabbed the basket from the ground that had his clothes in it. Jun walked away, and out the door leaving Izaya alone naked in the bathroom.

He stepped into the shower and adjusted the temperature of the water to his liking. He stood there under the waterfall of the showerheads. He realized that the hot water felt good on his body. All the man handling made him feel dirty, so he grabbed the soap and started to scrub his body hard. He also used the shampoo that was in there, he thought it smelled faintly of jasmine.

He got out of the shower and dried off with the towel and put the light weight robe on. He walked over to the sink and looked into the mirror. He noticed that his neck was starting to turn a shade of red, he didn't want to think about how it would look the next day. He turned on the glass sink, cupped some water into his hand, put it in this mouth and swished it around. He spit it back out wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

He noticed that his wrists were as red as they could get without bleeding, just like his neck tomorrow it wouldn't be pretty. The sound of the bathroom door handle turning made his heart jump, in walked Jun. "You done in here?" he asked. Izaya asked, "Where are my clothes?" He replied, "You won't be needing them." Jun ushered him out the door. He grabbed him by the arm, and guided him into the master bedroom. Once they had entered the room he noticed that Shizuo was sitting in chair at the far corner of the massive room.

"Thank you Jun, please wait outside." Shizuo said nicely. Jun bowed and left the room shutting the door behind him. Izaya stood there not knowing what to do next. Then Shizuo said, "Please sit down" as he jested to the king size bed. Izaya was feeling really uncomfortable being in a room alone with this man, and nearly naked only to be covered by a robe. He sat down on the bed at the furthest corner away from him. Shizuo sat in his chair having a drink and a cigarette. He blew the smoke out the cracked window and tapped the ash in the tray on the small table next to him. He kept looking at Izaya the entire time.

Shizuo started to have a conversation with Izaya, "I know that you are one of the best at gathering information. As you know with lots of money and the right people one can extract just about anything from anybody." He sat there sipping on his drink, as Izaya listened. "I found out from a little birdy an interesting piece of information about you. I didn't believe it at first so I had it checked out. To my surprise it was backed up by various individuals. Don't worry your reputation is still intact, my personal informants are very hush-hush about getting information. Even you'd be impressed."

Izaya asked, "What is this tidbit of information about me that you find so tantalizing?"

Happily he replied, "I'm so glad you asked."Shizuo put out his smoke and finished his drink in one gulp. Izaya thought it looked like vodka or something rather toxic to him, as he doesn't drink. He walked over and sat down at the foot of the bed opposite Izaya. He patted the bed, which suggested that he sit next to him. Izaya hesitantly obliged.

He got up and slowly walked over and sat closer to him, annoyed. Shizuo reached over and put his arm around Izaya pulling him closer and said into his ear, "Are you still a virgin, Izaya?" That moment Izaya motioned to stand up, but the weight of his arm kept him in place. "I heard that you have never slept with a girl, or a boy; a good looking person such as yourself never having the pleasure of being with anyone intimately, now that's a pity. I want to know why? Why is it that you haven't fucked anyone yet? And don't try to deny it I had my people look deep into your life." Shizuo took a deep breath and exhaled. "I tell you what.. I am so interested in knowing, if you tell me the truth I will let you go. Sound reasonable?" He smirked. Izaya took a few seconds to ponder they idea, but he couldn't help but comply thinking only about getting away from the current situation he was in.

Izaya began to speak without realizing it, "I love people. I mess with their lives, complicating them to the best of my ability. I see people mess up all the time by being physical, it just complicates things. I learned early not to involve myself with others physically, that is." Izaya glared at him, "Satisfied?" Shizuo removed his arm from around his shoulders. "So you are a virgin." Stated Shizuo and Izaya said back to that statement, "like I said being physical complicates things, so I avoid it. Happy now?" Shizuo replied, "Very, but now I am completely turned on by your innocence." He barred a hungry smile and in an instant he pushed Izaya back on to the king size bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Violence and Sexual BL. Kind of Rapey. No like don't read. 
> 
> Review and comments always welcomed. Thanks.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated with Durarara.

He crawled on top of him, grabbing his wrists pinning his hands down against the soft bedding above his head. "You said that you'd let me go." Izaya said as struggling underneath him. He replied looking down at his face, "I know I did, I just never said when that would be." He went in for a kiss and Izaya turned his head to the side. Shizuo giggled a little to himself and placed both of Izaya's wrists beneath one of his large hands tightly above his head, and grabbed his face by the jaw forcing him to meet his eyes and he demanded, "open your mouth" his grip got tighter and Izaya meant to not listen but the pressure forced his mouth to crack open. Shizuo slide his tongue deep inside his mouth, tasting and savoring every inch of it.

Izaya lay there trying to fight back but his grip and weight of him were preventing him from moving much. He was about to run out of air, then Shizuo retracted his tongue from his mouth licking his lips as he moved to his neck; licking and nibbling. Now that his mouth wasn't being ravaged he tried to fight a little harder. "Get off of me!" Izaya yelled at him while trying to twist and turn his body.

Shizuo sat up still pinning his wrists, looking down at him saying to him, "Why would I do that when I've got you in my grasp? I am not even close in being done with you." Izaya's eyes widened at the insinuation in his tone. "Yes! Your eyes tell all, your expression is so sexy. I wonder what secrets your body will tell me?" Shizuo eyed down at his lower half in a suggestive manner as he said the last part, Izaya freaked out and started to thrash about more fiercely than before.

Shizuo released his wrists completely and backhanded him across the face hard, hard enough to snap Izaya’s face to the side. Izaya's now free hands shot up to his protect his face in fear of being stuck again. From being slapped hard enough his teeth cut into his lip, he could taste blood in his mouth, and some blood trickled down the corner of his lips. Shizuo took notice and gently push away his hands placing them near his sides and bent down to his lips saying quietly and apologetic, "I'm sorry, I never intended to harm your beautiful face. Does it hurt? I will make it better."

Then he licked the blood from his lips slowly and erotically; outlining his lips as he licked away the small amount of blood on them. Izaya lay there helpless and stunned. He winced the moment his tongue ran over the open cut. Shizuo pushed himself away from Izaya's face still gazing at him. "Now isn't that better?" he asked but it was more of a statement, knowing he wouldn't answer him.

Izaya still lay there dumbfounded and in a blank stare soon felt a chill wash over him. Shizuo had slightly opened his robe still leaving it tied at his waist, enough to expose Izaya's chest and sexy torso. He slowly started to touch and rub on his body. Admiring his body Shizuo said, "your skin is silky soft like a girls, and untouched by the sun; so lovely." He rubbed so gently that it could make him giggle if not for the fear that held him paralyzed.

He started to lick his chest slowly to see his how he would react, of course he tensed up. He then licked and nipped at his nipples. It was painful for him; he clutched the bed spread tightly with his hands as he did this. Shizuo lick his lovely defined collarbone all the way up to his ear lobe where he nipped at that too. For every nip he winced in pain, trying not to make sound and give him the satisfaction.

He could feel that Shizuo was fully erect as he sat on top of him, because he felt it twitch whenever Izaya would silently react to his taunting bites. He was getting worried that this was turning Shizuo on, giving him pain for his pleasure. Izaya noticed that he stopped what he was doing and looked into his eyes again, "so you noticed." He smirked. He sat up still straddling Izaya as he took off his shirt throwing it to the floor. Then he began to unbuckle his belt, he got up and off the bed to remove the rest of his clothes.

Izaya watched him undress, "what are you doing, stop!" He said worried, and before he knew it Shizuo was completely naked standing in front of him. He couldn't help but look at him, Shizuo was sculpted in muscles, perfection. His long torso made his abs look as if they cascaded down his body leading to an overwhelming area for pleasure. His pleasure part was his most dominating feature when naked. Shizuo caught him looking at his body, more so his parts. Izaya didn't know much about sex with women and knew shit about sex with men, but he knew that monster had to go somewhere; he panicked trying to back away on the bed. "Don't worry bitches always cry their first time, you'll be no different." He said stroking himself.

He crawled back on to the bed and like a hungry animal grabbing Izaya's ankle he yanked him back ripping at his robe trying to undo the belt that held it closed at his waist. Izaya fought back with his knees and hands as Shizuo was hovering over him. He was yelling at him to stop and was abruptly shut up with two hard punches to his ribs. He gasped and rolled over in pain grabbing at his side, and Shizuo rolled him back over and finished undoing his robe. As he stripped it from his body with force he said, "Don't make me angry."

TBC....


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own nor am I affiliated with Durarara.
> 
> Please be warned that story is sexual, has violence, and is yaoi. Don't like don't read. 
> 
> Reviews are "very" welcomed, as well as kudos. Thanks to the readers who reviewed me.

After ripping his robe from his now naked body, Shizuo was pleased with himself. Equally naked, Shizuo was face down licking Izaya's privates. Shizuo's strong hands had forced his legs apart, and he began licking his inner thighs up and down; moving from one to the other. Then he took the very tip of his tongue and ever so gently tickled his entrance.

That made Izaya very uncomfortable as he laid there naked on his back spread eagle. He jested for a quick movement to inch away from him, but hot words against his bare skin were spoken harshly. "If you move I will pummel you into submission." Those words made a chill ran down his spine. He lay there letting him violate his body, never in his life had he been so intimidated and frightened by words alone.

Shizuo slithered and flicked his tongue around his virgin hole with his overpowering tongue. Under his breath he said, "You taste so sexy." Izaya's body shuddered at his words, and crossed his forearms over his face in shame. Then all of the sudden he felt a sharp jabbing pain thrust into him. His natural reaction was to scream and leap away from the pain on instinct, but his mind flashed to Shizuo's words of pummeling him. Still frightened he covered his own mouth to keep quiet, holding firm.

His finger probed deep inside, and Izaya felt a little unsure of what he was feeling right at that moment; he became aroused. He started making soft quiet sounds of pleasure, tiny audible moaning sounds escaped from under his hand. "Oh, are you enjoying this, let me make you feel even better." Shizuo said as he placed his mouth over Izaya's dick, licking the tip in a teasing way. He swirled his tongue in circles around the tip, and then up and down his length. Izaya still lay there embarrassed and ashamed at what he was going through. Shizuo then engulfed his dick with his entire mouth, letting it slip to the back of his throat; almost swallowing it whole. Izaya let out a moan from underneath his hand, and started to breathe deeply.

Shizuo noticed that Izaya's breathing was getting heavier and his body was growing more rigid. He began to lick and suck on him harder to get him to release. Izaya still kept one hand placed over his mouth to keep himself from letting Shizuo hear his tiny pleasure gasps. Shizuo kept at it, after some teasing and rough play Izaya let out a moaning cry of pleasure as he grabbed at the bed.

As Shizuo lapped up every bit of his cum and swallowed most of it he looked up at Izaya. "Every bit of you tastes divine." Izaya was embarrassed and grossed out about everything he just did to him. In a flash, Shizuo flipped him over on to his belly, then promptly pulled him up by his hips. He knocked his legs apart with his knees, now Izaya was displayed on all fours. Shizuo spit into his hand applying it to his throbbing penis. "You get to please me now" He said placing his penis at his opening rubbing it around, and as soon as Izaya realized what was about to happen he entered him violently in one hard thrust that almost launched him forward, Izaya screamed in such pain grabbing tightly at the bedspread.

"Ahh..stop! It hurts!" Shizuo pulled out some allowing blood to run down Izaya's inner thighs as he looked down he said "HA! You really are a virgin, I love it!", then rammed it back in with force. "Oh my god your body is like heaven!" Shizuo stated as he raped him violently. Izaya kept repeating it hurts, stop! Please stop! Following screams of pain. Shizuo ignored his pleas and just plowed away admiring Izaya's perfect body.

His grip on his hips were tight, his fingertips dug into his sides. As he pounded relentlessly into Izaya, "Do I make you feel good?" Shizuo asked. Izaya still grasping and clawing at the sheets in pain ignored his words as he screamed into the bedding. Shizuo punched at the side of his ribs hard, Izaya gasped at the pain. Shizuo calmly asked differently, "Does this feel good?" Still nothing from him, he was in so much pain that he almost passed out. Then Shizuo violently grabbed Izaya's left arm wrenching it backwards to his back, he let out a yelp of more pain. "I wouldn't have to hurt you like this if you would just answer me" He placed his face deep against the sheets, and placed his right arm above him screaming into the mattress. Shizuo pressed down onto his back for better leverage with his wrist in his hand. Izaya's body position looked like a cat in heat, ass up in the air and face down.

Izaya couldn't take it anymore, he yelled into the mattress "ye..yes! it feels good!" Shizuo then asked him "do you want me inside you?" Izaya so desperately wanted to say no but was worried about the consequence of saying no or nothing at all, but he replied a soft yes with tears of pain and disgust running down his face. "What? I can't hear you." Shizuo said as he kept fucking him roughly, and blood streaming down his legs.

Izaya forced his face up from the bed and yelled at him, "Yes!" His eyes welled up with more tears and buried his face back down into the bed. Then Shizuo grabbed him by his hair yanking him back to meet his chest while keeping his arm twisted behind his back. Izaya felt like his arm would break by the way Shizuo was pulling and pinning it with so much force. He just wanted to pass out.

Keeping Izaya's body arched just enough to keep fucking him in the right position, he yanked back Izaya's head exposing his neck licking up the length of his neck and down again. Then he let go of his hair and then slide his right hand down the side of his face to the front of his throat holding it tightly. He then trailed his tongue to Izaya's shoulder and parted his lips wide and bore down with his teeth, he squeezed his throat to muffle his cries.

Getting turned on by this Shizuo pounded harder and faster, he then let out the manliest of sounds of pure pleasure as he convulsed deep inside of him. Izaya felt hot streams of cum spill into him.

Shizuo said breathing heavily. "Izaya you are my heaven".

TBC.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post updates sort of spread out in hopes of feedback, but hey not all like to speak just read my nasty and naughtiness. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Durarara in anyway. 
> 
> Warnings: Yaoi and violence. no like no read. 
> 
> Sorry for late post.

Ever so slowly Shizuo pulled out of Izaya as he was still sensitive. He backed off the bed and stared at Izaya now curled into a ball, shaking and violated. "You are so sexy." Shizuo said. He smiled as he looked away. He began to pick up his clothes and put them back on. As he put on his pants he walked over to the door, and Izaya still lying there on the bed heard him zip them up. As he put on his shirt he asked through the door "Jun are you still there?" "Sir" responded Jun. "I'm done for now, get him cleaned up and restrained. When you're done bring him into the living area. I'm going to do some work in the office before the meeting." Shizuo ordered. The door then opened and in walked Jun and out walked Shizuo.

As Jun walked in he noticed Izaya trembling and in pain -- he could barely move. He could only imagine how much, enduring all that with his tiny body. Every one of the men have seen how big Shizuo is, he almost felt bad for him.

"Get up." Jun said. No response came from Izaya. "Move I said!" spoke Jun more loudly. He grabbed Izaya by his wrist and tried to pull him up. As he did this Izaya went limp across the bed. "I can't! I can barely move." Izaya replied as he laid there. Jun noticed the blood and semen coming from his rear that had streamed down his inner thighs. "Fuck" Jun said to himself as he upsettingly placed his hand over his eyes in annoyance. Jun was a much larger man, so he wrapped Izaya in the bed sheet and hoisted him into his arms as if he were a woman.

Carrying him like a princess and headed back to the bathroom. Izaya just trembled in his arms, about to pass out. Jun placed him on the floor in the middle of the huge bathroom and removed the sheet from his battered body. Jun told Izaya that he had to get cleaned up, and within that moment Izaya quickly rolled over and crawled to the toilet and started to puke his guts out. The pain was too much to bare it made him nauseas, and flashbacks of him being penetrated so violently by that man had made him sick to his stomach.

Izaya hovered over the toilet. Jun walked over to Izaya handing him a cup of mouth wash, "Here rinse your mouth out" Izaya looked up at him and gladly took it. He swished it around his mouth thinking about Shizuo's tongue that had been in his mouth, spitting it out in the toilet then flushing it down. Still naked and traumatized, Jun grabbed him by the arm to help him up and Izaya yanked back his arm, "Don't touch me!" He yelled. Jun said back to him, "I'm just trying to help you up, you need to bathe again." Izaya tried to stand on his own, but couldn't muster the strength to do so. Jun gave him a see I told you so look, and tried again to help him up.

Izaya stubbornly accepted his help to the shower as he shuffled to the shower like an old woman. "Get yourself cleaned up and don't take to long, I will wait by the door." Jun handed him a fresh towel, but no robe or clothing. He turned the shower on for Izaya again, and walked towards the door leaving him alone. Izaya slowly got into the shower. The hot water pelted down on his skin like it was burning the flesh from his body, he turned the temperature to cold. It felt like ice , but in a good way.

He started to break down and burst into full on tears, crying his eyes out under the cold water that already ran down his face. He slide down the wall of the shower to the floor, bringing his legs to his chest as he watched the bloody water run down the drain. Just seeing the blood made him flash back to the pain and perversion that was just put upon him. He clung to his knees as he brought them even tighter to his chest, burying his head into them as he cried more. After a short while he decided to rid his body of Shizuo's touch, scrubbing and scrubbing again.

He stepped out of the shower and dried off, then wrapped the towel around his waist since there was no robe to wear again. He then walked towards the sink and saw Jun standing by the door. Jun now looked at Izaya's body once more and saw more bruises that started to develop on his tiny frame. He pulled something from his suit pocket, "Here take these". Izaya looked at him then Jun extended out his hand and handed him 2 pills. Izaya asked Jun perplexed, "What are those? Are you trying to drug me now?" Jun responded, "They're just pain pills, you look like you need them." Izaya looked into the mirror and saw his body.

He saw bruises beginning to form on his ribs, his bruised wrists and neck, and a deep impression in his shoulder from being bitten. His hips had finger-tip sized red marks from Shizuo's grip, no doubt that they will become tiny bruises as well. Not to mention the soreness that ran all over his body inside and out. Izaya bowed his head down towards the counter in defeat, and put out his hand to greet the pills into his palm. Jun obliged. Izaya threw back the pills and turned on the sink cupping water in to his hand swallowing the pills, he only wished that they would erase the cause of his pain too.

Not looking at Jun, Izaya said "Thank you" as he wiped away drops of water from his mouth with the back of his left hand. Jun said nothing and handed him black cotton bottoms that were more of a pajama bottom, and a matching black v-neck t-shirt. "Put those on." Jun said. Izaya did as Jun ordered, and he was too tired to refuse; also he was sick of being naked. Izaya was feeling the material as he put them on thought to himself that they felt very expensive.

"Are you ready?" asked Jun. Hesitantly Izaya replied with worry for what he was getting ready for. "I won't say a word to anyone. Just let me go. I'll slip out nobody will notice me, I'm sly like that. "Jun responded as he stepped behind him grabbing at his bruised wrist, Izaya hissing through his teeth at the tenderness of it. "Yeah kid...whatever." and placed it at his back and began cuffing his other. Refusing like a child Izaya yelled out, "Stop it!" He dreaded what would require him to be handcuffed again. Jun snapped the second cuff in place and grabbed Izaya's arm, "Shut it." Jun told him as he opened the door. He slowly guided him as he knew that he could barely walk after what had happened to him.

Jun took him into the living area where he first met Shizuo, and told him to wait in there. Izaya looked around and there were men standing at every exit, even at the patio door. He thought to himself as he walked slowly over to plush couch, "What the hell is going on? Shit, fuck! I’m in so much pain right now. I don’t really care anymore. I am just going to lay down on this soft couch and wait to see how long I have to live." He sat down ever so slowly, and laid back against the cushions. A few minutes passed and he started to doze off some, his body was telling him to get some rest so that I could begin to mend his broken body. His instincts were telling him to try and stay awake, keep alert. He must have passed out because as he was awakening he felt a smooth hand stroking his lower abdomen, and fingers roaming the band of his PJ like bottoms from under his shirt. In a daze he tried to focus on the face that went with the hand, it was not Shizuo or Jun – an unfamiliar face.

TBC….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late post. I just re read this chapter and I felt that it was somewhat choppy, but posted anyways. Hope it's okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no affiliation what so ever with Durarara. 
> 
> Sorry for late update. I am still writing, but have a bad case of writers block.   
> Your feedback is greatly appreciated, it might help me write something. :)
> 
> To new readers: This is a BL violent story.

Coming to his senses and becoming more collected he began to say the words "get your - hands off me" but was cut short by a forceful open handed slap to the face. The unidentified man harshly said, "You say nothing to me dog!" As he stared hard into Izaya's eyes Shizuo walked in analyzing the situation that was before him. "Hey now, it is not polite to touch things that do not belong to you." Shizuo said in a jokingly stern way.

The man turned to face Shizuo, and smiled. In Izaya's waking moment the man who he had caught caressing his body while he was sleeping was called Kyohei Kadota. He was around six feet tall with medium brown hair and eyes. He was a good looking guy probably around Shizuo's age or a little bit younger. Kadota was not blood related to Shizuo, but was always at his side growing up. Being an only child he grew up idolizing Shizuo, by the tone and demeanor of their brief contact it seemed like they were close.

Kadota got up from the couch where he sat next to and caressed Izaya a moment ago, and walked over to Shizuo. "Who is that dog, he needs to be punished. He barked at me for no reason. It was very rude." Kadota said as if he was tattling on someone. "My dear Kadota, please stay by my side until the meeting is over, I don't want you manhandling my property." Shizuo replied as he swung his arm around him, knowing Kadota's demeanor. Kadota's eyes got really big and excited, "Is he why we are all gathering tonight?" he asked. In reply Shizuo said snickering, "Come along Kadota, we need to greet our guests." They left the living area, and there sat Izaya still on the couch perplexed at what just happened.

Shizuo and Kadota walked into a rather large dining room for a hotel suite, and there sat three men at a long rectangular table. Each man with the looks to kill literally and physically, they were handsome, powerful and rich. Shizuo suggested with his hand to Kadota to take his seat next to him, as they both walked up to the table where the men sat patiently. Shizuo sat down as well looking at all the men waiting for the meeting to begin. These men were Kyodai, the big brothers underneath his rank of Wakagashira, first lieutenant.

Shizuo began speaking, "I want to thank you all for coming tonight. Shall we get this meeting started?"Shizuo jested to Kaede, as if he knew what he wanted. Kaeda had left the room and a few minutes later he entered with a young hooded boy bound behind his back. The table of men looked at him like he was a piece of meat. Shizuo jested again to untie him and remove his hood. He was unveiled and unrestrained. He was about 13 or 14 years old with bleach blonde hair and innocent eyes; sporting a slender body with minimal muscle.

"Now you know why you are here, so start bidding."Shizuo greedily stated as he looked at the table. As the men started spouting out ridiculous sums of money, the boy started to freak out and scream. He flailed about his arms, smacking at Kaede who was close to him. He actually scratched his eye lid which caught him off guard, it had momentarily blinded him. The boy ran around the room looking for an escape, and Shizuo just sat there knowing there was no way out of this suite with ease. He looked irritated, and just as the young boy ran past him, he flung his muscular arm out and clothes-lined the boy. He fell hard to the ground, just like Izaya did in the club where he was apprehended.

As this was happening Izaya had quietly entered the room, watching the boy fall to the ground. Curiosity got the better of him, he heard the loud noises and followed them. To his dismay it was nothing more than Shizuo overpowering a young boy. Shizuo yanked him up by his hair, tossing him to Kaede, now that he is composed and can see. "Geezus! Hold him for Christ sakes, what the fuck!" Shizuo said pissed off. Then one of the men sitting at the table pointed and asked shizuo, "May I ask who he is?" He was pointing to Izaya who was just peeking around the corner of the room, watching the commotion.

Shizuo looked over to where the man was pointing to. there he saw his beautiful Izaya. He had curious fear on his face. Shizuo smiled when he noticed this. Jun was standing behind Izaya, which he didn't even realize he was there. Shizuo made eye contact with Jun, and shrugged his head as if telling him to come over. Jun place his hand on Izaya's shoulder and guided him into the room of men. They just stared at him, just like they did the young boy. Shizuo asked Jun to remove his handcuffs.

Then after being freed Izaya was handed off to Shizuo who had him sit in his lap facing the other men. He held onto his body against his chest, wrapping his right arm across his collarbone resting his hand over his left shoulder. His left hand was wrapped around his waist under his shirt. Izaya kept his head down so he wouldn't have to see such men staring at him, and no less watching Shizuo touch him. He said lovingly after being pissed off a moment ago, "This is my Izaya, my new toy." One of the men asked, "Oh, where did you find such a beauty?" Shizuo replied still holding him, "I saw him flying about the rooftops of Ikebukuro, and I just had to have him. He was a young information broker." Shizuo emphasized the "was" in his wording. Izaya tensed up at the last part, "What do you mean was?" Shizuo took his right hand and grasped at Izaya's jugular, squeezing it tightly. He tried coughing but nothing really was permitted release, not even air. "You are no longer free, you belong to me." Shizuo whispered into his ear from behind, then he let go of his grip.

Another man asked, "Can we bid on him too? I would pay more for him than the boy." The man smiled and looked at Izaya. Izaya tensed up in Shizuo's lap. Shizuo smiled politely back at the man, and replied roughly as he passed Izaya back to Jun. "I will crush anyone who fucking lays one finger on my Izaya, or even breathes on him, I will kill them. He is mine, my property." The man who asked leaned back into his chair, more or less scared of him. He looked away making no eye contact. Shizuo scanned the room at the men, making himself extremely clear.

Izaya looked over at the young boy, who then made eye contact with him. They realized then that both of them needed to get out of there. Izaya didn't want what happened to him happen to the boy. No one should experience that. The room was filled with tension. Then Shizuo said out of the blue, "Leave all of you, we will reschedule or something. I'm not in the mood anymore." Someone said, "excuse me" Shizuo didn't know which one said that, but he yelled "Are you deaf! I said leave now!" He sat up and threw the chair he was sitting in against the wall next to him breaking to pieces.

All three of the men stood up and made for the exit. In this commotion Kaede had left the boy on the ground where he slumped to the floor, and escorted the men out. In an instant, survival kicked in for Izaya. He elbowed Jun as hard as he could in the ribs. He then scurried to the boy grabbing him by the arm, and pulling him up also making his way to the not so guarded door. He didn't know what he was doing but he needed to escape and get the boy out of there.

Without saying a word to each other they both ran as fast as they could to the door. The men from the room were still exiting with Kaede showing them the way out, Izaya plowed through them all with determination. Kaede at the last minute grabbed Izaya by the shirt, and in reaction Izaya turned and kicked him in the balls. Kaede released and keeled over in pain. When being lead to the suite Izaya being naturally observant mapped out the hallway. He kept pulling the boy behind him, running down the hallway to the emergency stairs. Just as he opened the door to the stairs Izaya could hear from down the hall Shizuo use some choice words, then he heard, "Kadota! get that bitch of mine back!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with Durarara in any way what so ever.
> 
> Remember feedback always welcome, and I still have writer's block. Any ideas or suggestions to add to already established story or ideas for ending. I am going to post everything that I have so you know where I stand on my writer's block.
> 
> Cheers

As Izaya and the yet to be named young boy ran down the emergency stairs for dear life, they could still hear the shrilling voices above chasing after them. Every few floors Izaya would quickly check to see if an elevator door was opening or closing, because starting on the 23rd floor was going to be a hell of a long way down. No doubt they would have been picked off on the ground floor by the time they had reached it. On the lucky third try of seeking out an available elevator as they descended the stairwell, from their place of observation from behind the door of the stairwell they darted through the narrowing doors. Izaya jutted his pointer finger quickly and with determination into the button labeled lobby.

With only a few moments of clarity Izaya asked the boy his name, he replied breathing heavily catching his breath, "Kida Masaomi, you can call me Kida." After Kida's introduction Izaya told him to call him Izaya, withholding his family name. Given the tension, they both jumped back as they heard stomping as the elevator whizzed by a floor. The brief moment of being off guard was over. Izaya watched the numbers descend numerically backwards above his head, as if counting down the end of his young life. Speaking in a long run on sentence without taking a breath Izaya rattled off, "Okay so when we hit the lobby run out of the elevator as fast as you can, follow me and we will escape. Got it!" In reply without thing about it Kida said, "Yeah, let's get the hell out of here."

After what seemed like an eternity of anticipation waiting for the doors to open, Izaya grabbed Kida's hand and they bolted out the elevator as soon as they both could slip through widening doors. In the process they almost knocked over three people waiting near the elevator. Kida looked back as they were yelling at them. Yelling something like, "Hey you kids, watch where you're going!" Shaking their heads and fists at them as they ran for it.

They made it out the front door with ease, but now which way to go. Izaya was unfamiliar with this district. They couldn't go far because they both didn't have shoes, they lost their house slippers running and no money for a cab. They decided quickly to run and duck into the alley, just in time too. As they kneeled down behind a few trash cans they saw Kadota, and a few other men who were out on the out on the balcony earlier.

Izaya watched them run down the block, he took Kida and ran the opposite direction. After three blocks of running and barely dodging unforgiving drivers of expensive cars, the two stopped to look back; panting as they surveyed the crowd. They didn't see anyone yet, but they had to find a place to hide. Izaya said, "I think they never saw us, we need to keep moving though." Izaya turned around quickly to begin running and slammed into something sturdy, knocking him to the sidewalk. "What the fuck!" he said as he rubbed his face and looking up at this wall he seemed to run into. Kida was looking at Izaya on the ground asking, "Are you alright?"

He had bumped into a man who could have passed for his older brother or younger uncle. He sort of looked like Izaya. He was beautiful, but with a more adult appearance; and had a deadly aura behind a polite smile. The man looked down at Izaya who was staring right back up at him. He said as he stretched out his hand suggestively, "Oi...Shounen you should watch where your walking." He pulled Izaya up to his still wobbly feet. The man looked at Izaya then to Kida, as if observing them. He took notice the bruises and lack of shoes, "Are you kids hungry?" He asked dawning a sparkly smile. They looked at each other. Kida said quietly to Izaya, "Do you think we should go with him? Crap! We really need to get off the streets for a while." Izaya shrugged his shoulders at Kida then looked to the stranger, "Sure, yeah we could eat. Thanks."

They followed this stranger who had offered them a bite to eat in a nearby delicatessen. All three of them sat in a circle corner booth in the back. The man sat first at one end; Kida scooted in on the other side and ended up in between him and Izaya. The waitress came other and greeted them with a pleasant voice, "Hello, how's your day going so far?" she waited for a reply but neither Kida nor Izaya wanted to mention a word about how their day was going." She took note of the silence, "Okay, so here are your menus. I will be back with some waters and I can take your order." She walked off and the man asked, "Why are you boys so gloomy? And where are your shoes if I may ask?" He looked at them waiting for a response. "It's okay no need to answer. I was just being nosey. Order anything you like, remember it's on me."

Izaya and Kida had thought they met a nice man who took pity on them, they didn't really want to take advantage of the only man who was nice to them today; but who were they to deny their stomachs the pleasure of free food. The waitress came back with water and took their orders. They ordered miso soup, rice, a hearty dish of pot stickers, and some fish. While they waited for their food they chatted with this lovely man who offered them help. He was an interesting fellow, had lots to say. The both seemed to enjoy talking to him. As he finished his last bite, it dawned on Izaya. "Hey mister, I forgot to ask you name. After all you being so generous to us kids." He wiped his mouth with his napkin and gladly responded, "Of course, my name is Kasuka. I forgot as well. What are your names?" Izaya replied, "He is Kida, and you can call me Izaya, nice to meet you."

Izaya and Kida thanked him by name for the meal and his generosity. As they resumed talking, Kida faintly heard the bell from the front door ding. He looked around, and noticed that people were leaving; but not all. Then his eyes got big as he finally noticed the man from the suite who had been looking for them, Kadota. He turned back to the table, and tried quietly to get Izaya to notice as well. No luck, he was enamored by Kasuka's looks and his stories.

All of the sudden Izaya felt the cushion of the booth sink, and he tilted a little. That was awkward he thought, and in that instance a voice rang out. "Hey Kasuka what are you doing with our kids?" Kadota asked as punched Izaya hard in the thigh, then placing his arm around Izaya tightly gripping him in a headlock of sort. Izaya grabbed at his thigh and began rubbing hard to try and make the pain subside. It was sure to another bruise on his body.

Kida Surprised by the rough greeting scooted over, further away from them and closer to Kasuka. Kadota eyed Kida, "Oi!... Are you sure you wanna get close to him boy? Guess you don't know who you ran into." Squeezing his hold on Izaya. "Stupid kids, this here is Kasuka our second in command. It seems you didn't run that far from our grasps." He smiled. "Oh and he is the boss's son, so don't piss him off." Izaya was speechless, and Kida just sat there freaking out in his own little world. Kadota pulled Izaya closer and whispered into his ear, "You made Aniki mad, disobedient dog. You will be punished for not being a loyal pet." He then held him while he basically raped his ear. Izaya tried to struggle but he couldn't break free, or stop him from violating his ear. He was grossed out by this.

He saw Kasuka staring and smiling at him, watching him being forced upon. It almost looked as if he was excited by this. Kasuka asked Kadota, "Kadota why are you here? Did you need something from me?" Kadota let go of Izaya while he talked to Kasuka. "I'm here recovering lost property for Shizuo, that's all." He nodded his head towards the two boys. "Property of Shizuo, these two boys...they are of quality stock there is now way that speck of dust could have acquired such excellence. Especially, the dark haired one." He winked at Izaya. Kadota said in a warning tone, "Be careful, that one is Shizuo's new pet, no touching or he'll break your fingers. Besides he's feisty and still needs training.

Kasuka had the expression that could kill, "That fucking barbaric blonde monkey, I will take what's his and kill him too, I should be number one not him!" Kadota stood from the table and his men held guns out pointing at the overzealous Kasuka. "Come to me Izaya! I will have you no matter what." Izaya sat in the booth contemplating what he should (make a run for it?), but he didn't want to leave Kida behind. As he sat there thinking about this and he wondered what the fuck was wrong with these powerfully ranked men, Shizuo and Kasuka. They both played the game of dominance.

In his daze, he heard Kasuka yell at him in a threatening tone, "Izaya, Come to me or I will kill you." All Izaya heard was kill you. Kasuka stood from where he sat and pulled out a fancy butterfly knife, flinging it from side to side as he opened it. Kadota's men got closer and Kasuka flicked his blade towards Izaya in an instant, in defense Izaya held up his arms. He was lightly sliced on his forearm by the swift blade and recoiled back in surprise clutching his new cut.

Kadota grabbed Kasuka by the wrist demanding that he drop the blade, he easily gave up letting the blade hit the table. Knives and bullets don't mesh well. Kasuka sat back down. "Fine take them back to that asshole, I will have my day." Kadota demanded the boys to exit the booth as he stared at Kasuka making sure that he didn't do anything else. Once they were out of the booth standing by Kadota, he said "Like Shizuo I like having the power, and I like hurting people, and Izaya ... I love watching beautiful things wither away in my arms." He grinned so big and so proud it made Izaya somewhat go weak in the knees.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no affiliation what so ever to Durarara.
> 
> I'm still posting. There is 21 or so chapters so far. I get distracted easily too, so bare with me I will get them up.

After a suspenseful exchange of verbiage, they all began to turn their backs to Kasuka to leave. Kadota held Izaya’s arm making him wait with him to leave. After everyone had started to walk towards to the door Izaya and Kadota did as well, and just as they to put one foot in front of the other to take a step Kasuka swiftly like lightning snatched Izaya from Kadota. As he took this action he grabbed his blade from the table too. In one quick moment Kadota was stunned at how fast he had done so. 

AS he looked at Kasuka holding Izaya tightly against his own body facing Kadota, he noticed that he was pressing firmly the blade that was once on the table and held Izaya by his waist. “He thought how stupid of me to forget about that sitting on the table, leave my back open to him, fuck!” Now he was in a pickle of sorts. The blade was drawing blood, lightly trickling from his throat. Kadota was giving Kasuka a surprised but angry look. He said, “tch…do you think now that you will be walking out of here unharmed, huh?” He replied back, “Do you really think that you can harm me the boss’s son? I would like to see you try, you may just be killed for talking down to me runt.” He smiled. 

Izaya being held yet again by another man in a violent way stood paralyzed as he could feel the blade pressed against his flesh. The exiting men heard the commotion and looked back and rushed to Kadota’s side with their guns out again pointed at Kasuka. As they watched, Kida was in back close to the door being held by one of the men. Kadota raised his hand up to stop them. He ordered them, “Put your guns away.” Kasuka replied to this reaction, “Very smart. Now what? Do you want this boy back so bad that you would make yourself defenseless?” he waited for an answer. Responding to his obvious taunting. “He is Shizuo’s property and I don’t want to let his precious toy to be tainted by a piece of shit like you.”   
Kasuka asked as he began to kiss and lick along Izaya’s neck, “So you wouldn’t want me doing this then?” He kept his eye peering at Kadota waiting for a reaction. “Or maybe this.” Kasuka slipped his hand that was at Izaya’s waist up under his shirt rubbing on his stomach up to his chest, then down below his belly button. “Get your slutty hands off of him, you piece of shit.” Kadota said with his teeth clenched. Kasuka loved his reaction so much that he began to move further down trailing his had along Izaya’s body, entering into the only place one man has touched thus far, Shizuo.   
Izaya could not move for fear of getting his throat cut by this man. He let him touch him with no resistance, and while he touched him he kept licking and kissing on him. His hand slid in farther and caressed Izaya’s privates. Izaya moved his lower half in reaction as the Kasuka palmed him whole down there. Kasuka said, “Your skin is so supple, hmm…you smell and taste superb. I just wanna fuck you and eat you up after I’m done with you.” Izaya’s eyes just looked at Kadota as if pleading him to stop. Kadota couldn’t help but watch him endure being molested by him. 

“I want him, and I am taking him with me.” Kasuka said to Kadota. A cold chill just entered the delicatessen. Calling out from behind the other men, “Like hell you are you vulgar sack of shit! That beauty belongs to me.” In walked Shizuo smoking a cigarette. As he walked closer he glared at Kasuka holding his precious Izaya with his hand in his pants, “Get your claws off my property you bastard before I break every last bone in your body.” He put his cigarette to his lips and inhaled in a very sexy manner, then tilting his head up to blow the smoke in to the air above. In that split second that the last bit of smoke was exhaled, Shizuo flicked his cigarette butt at Kasuka. In a natural reaction, he dodged his face behind Izaya. The butt missed intentionally, like Shizuo knew what he would do. 

Shizuo rushed at Kasuka while he hiding his face behind Izaya, unable to see him coming. Shizuo grabbed the hand that held the blade, yanking his hand away from Izaya. Kasuka’s other hand was also removed from his pants as Shizuo had hoisted Kasuka above his head and threw him across the room. You could hear him hit the wall with such an impact that it made Kadota think that Shizuo really had broken all his bones in his body. Izaya in shock fell to the floor, his knees hitting first and he placed his palms to the ground. He thought, “What? … How?... He is not human, he just threw a man across the room.”

Shizuo walked over to where Kasuka had landed lighting another cigarette. “You think just because you’re the boss’s son no one would come at you, think again you spoiled little brat. I am your superior in a sense, you need to fucking respect me and my property.” He turned his back to leave, “and if you ever touch my Izaya again I will crush you and blow you into the wind.” He left him where he sat, they all left out the front door. Before Shizuo left he placed a small wad of cash on the table for damages. 

Kasuka watched as they left and closely watch as Izaya stepped out the door out of site. He whispered to himself and smiled, “My dear Shizuo, why so protective, is he that special?” Your overprotective gestures make me want him… oh… so much more.”

Izaya and Kida where tossed into a limo, along with them sat Shizuo and Kadota. Izaya and Kida sat on one seat across from Kadota, and Shizuo sat in the very back facing the front. He had his arms displayed across the back of the seat with his head tilted back resting. The limo started up and pulled out on to the street. Everyone in the limo was quiet, and the vibrations from the ride were making Izaya very sleeping. His head kept bobbing up and down, then finally he dozed off to sleep. 

As he slept he saw a blurring figure, he thought it was a woman maybe. Then another hazy person entered in his dream, but smaller in size. He dreamt of random places which came in clearly, except for the people. He began to recognize some of these places, one of them started to come into focus as his childhood bedroom; he barely remember how it looked. He tried to make out the two people on the bed. All of the sudden he was standing in third person watching these characters in his dream sit on his bed. 

He looked at the smaller individual who was laying on the bed, then he noticed that they were bound to the bed. This person started to become more identifiable, and he soon realized that it was him as a young boy tied to the bed in his childhood room. He focused more on the bigger individual, it slowly unraveled a realistic silhouette of his mother. In shock of a disturbing long forgotten memory, not a dream, he began to panic in his sleeping state. 

Kida who was sitting next to him was startled by Izaya’s shaking and grumbling while he slept. He started to shake him and yell his name to wake him up. Before he was slapped by Kida, the last thing he saw before he awoke from his nightmare of a memory was a shiny silver blade swinging back and forth as it was opening, a butterfly knife just like Kasuka; and him screaming at the sight of it. 

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no affiliation to Durarara in any way.

After Kida had slapped Izaya awake from his nightmare, the limo had driven about two districts over into Shibuya; somewhat like Ikebukuro, but more fashionable night life – Posh. This is where Shizuo had moved them. He had a nice loft in the city. They both had been dragged into this fancy home, very modern and stiff. 

Shizuo told Kadota to put the boys into his room for now as he had to deal with the Kasuka incident with the boss over the phone. He grabbed Izaya and Kida by the arms and pulled them down the short hallway in to Shizuo’s bedroom. He pushed them inside, “You better behave you two, oh and Izaya you might want to take a nap you might need your strength later.” He smiled, shut and locked the door behind him. 

Izaya turned away from the door as it closed, “You go to sleep old man so I can pummel while you sleep.” He said to himself in a childish retort. He sat on the bed and leaned up against the head board. Kida sat in a long couch like chair across the room. Kida asked Izaya, “Hey in the limo what were you dreaming about? You were pretty flustered in your sleep.” He looked at him waiting for a response. Izaya said trying to shrug off the topic, “It was nothing, just something from my childhood, mean dogs chasing me I think. It’s nothing.” They both looked at each other, Izaya hoping he bought that and Kida thinking whatever. They sat in silence from then on, thirty minutes passed then another, they both were so tired they passed out where they sat. 

Kida slept soundly enough for what had happened to them both. Izaya had fallen into a deep slumber of panic again.   
(Izaya’s dream/flashback summary of his childhood)….

As a child His father ignored him as much as he ignored his mother. He chose to drink and gamble his nights away. While his father was out doing is thing, his mother would always try to seduce and touch him in ways a mother should not. If she couldn’t get attention from her husband, she would try elsewhere. She was a beautiful and extremely vain woman, and those two characteristics lack compliments to one another. Izaya was loved too much by his mother, and at the same time despised. She thought of him as a burden, and at times she was jealous of what he may become when he got older; a Bishōnen. She couldn’t even fathom having someone more beautiful than herself existing in the family.

One day his mother got too carried away with her sexual advances towards her son. She tied him to his bed, stripped him of all his clothing. She fondled and ran her soft fingers over his body, trying to provoke an erection from her young son. After some persistence she succeeded. Izaya always fought back against his mother when she tried to touch him, and she would always slap him or abuse him in some way; this time as he struggled she had punched him in the face. As he could do nothing against her, nor set himself free he just laid there.

His angelic mother was giving him a blow job. He could hear the sucking and licking sounds, disgusting echoes of this perversion bounced off his walls to his bedroom. He tried not to give in to the sensations of pleasure, and he didn’t want to say anything to displease her being the child. As he began to climax, his entire body tensed; and his lower body convulsed into his mother’s mouth. She swallowed him whole, letting his cock hit the back of her throat; his seed running down the back of her throat leaving it coated with his white substance. 

After she finished, he begged her to stop doing things like this to him. Every night after school he debated if he should runway or go home. He grew tired of this abuse, he knew what she was doing to him was wrong. He was just glad she hadn’t gone any further with him than touching and until that day partaking in his manhood. Still bound to his bed, he told her that he was going to tell his dad what she had been doing to him. Her beautiful face seemed to have changed right before his eyes, from a gleaming goddess to a dark and deformed devil of righteous rage. 

At that moment the young Izaya knew he shouldn’t have said that to her, and wished that he could take it back; he would swear that he would never to tell anyone. He should’ve thought about the predicament that his was in before he said those words. Before he could muster any words she pushed up off his bed and stormed out of his room. She went to find her handbag and from it she grabbed a knife, a butterfly blade. She kept it for late nights after work just in case. She was very adept at using it too, and Izaya knew this because he often watched from a distance as she played with it while talking on the phone. She walked back into his room, climbed on top of him, not sexually just sat on top of him. She stared into his eyes hard and cold. Then smiled beautifully as she swung her blade out opening as you would a butterfly knife. It was scary just watching her swing it about as she opened it, and in an instant she held that blade to her son’s throat. He tilted his neck up trying not to add any unneeded pressure to it. Her weight and being bound left no room for escape. She bent down closer to his lips and said, “Give mother a kiss, Izaya.” She demanded. He didn't obey only thinking out of fear for the blade at his neck.   
She said in a motherly tone, “I'm not coming any closer. U reach mother’s lips and give me a kiss.” She emphasized the “s” in the word kiss. Izaya lifted his head slightly, and slowly to meet his mother’s lips. In his effort of doing so she left the blade in place cutting into his skin ever so slightly drawing blood. He made a quiet sound of pain that was muffled behind his open mouthed kiss he obliging gave to her.   
Tears ran down the side of his tightly closed eyes. When she finished swapping spit with her subdued and obeying child. She said, “Good boy.” Removed her knife from his throat then smacked him very hard across his small beautiful face, sending his head back against the bed. He took a deep breath before looking at her. She glared at him, “Good for nothing brat” then hit him again. This time sound of pain escaped his lips. He tried pulling at his restraints then she continued to slap him multiple times. 

She told her son as she grabbed his face with force to look at her. “You are mine, I created you; you came from my body. I will do as I wish with your body. You will never leave me and you will never ever tell anyone about mother’s love for you, I will not allow it.” His eyes got big and teary. To prove her everlasting love for her child she did something no mother would most likely ever do to her own child. She took her blade, and ran it diagonally across his lower pelvic bone. She made three cuts deep enough to draw blood and make them scar later. As she made these loving cuts she held her hand over his mouth, he screamed into her hand. 

When she finished she rolled off of him laying by his side with her arm propping her up. She leaned in towards his neck licking the wound she gave him earlier from her blade, free of blood. She said “Izaya keep quiet for mother, I cut u three times for a reason. One being that you are a naughty boy and the naughty need to be punished. Second, an idea or story that you deem necessary to share is then in actuality a secret - to keep our secret will be your burden. The third will always remind you that love doesn't exist for you. I don't love u Izaya neither does daddy. She kissed him on the lips once more then got up from the bed and left him still bound. As she slowly closed the door to his room tears rolled from his eyes down his cheeks and losing their way in the darkness as the door was shut completely. In his dark bedroom alone he cried himself to sleep with a sore face, a cut on his throat and still bleeding in his lower area. 

The next morning she came into his room and untied his bruised wrists. As she walked away she told him to go to school, and to keep quiet about their secrets that they shared. She turned to him before exiting his room and smiled like an Angel then left like any other day. He took a shower bandaged his cuts and got dressed in his school uniform and grabbed money his mother always left for him on the stand by door for lunch. She never once made him a bento for lunch.

That night he decided to run away. He came home to an empty home, mom was at work and dad was who knows where. He had been saving the money his mother left for him for lunch and barely ate at school. Finally, he had saved up enough to leave. He packed a few things into a bag and took the money he saved from its hiding spot and left a short letter for mother as she would be the one to find it on his bed. “Dear mother, I am leaving please do not try to find me because if u do I will just leave again. I will always and forever remember the 3 things you told me, you have etched them deep into my bones. Forever yours, Izaya.”

TBC…..


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Durarara in any way.
> 
> Warning: This chapter is very naughty and if you don't like don't read. Please be warned.

Once again being awakened from his nightmare by Kida, Izaya leapt up from against the headboard reaching for his pelvic bone, phantom pains surged at that one spot. He lifted up his shirt and pushed down the top of his pants to check and see if he was cut, the pain seemed so real all over again. To his relief it was all in his head. From the doorway, “keep going, am enjoying the view.” There standing unnoticed until he spoke was Shizuo. “What were you doing right then anyways?” He walked over to the bed where Kida and Izaya were. Izaya dropped his shirt back down and both him and Kida backed away on the bed. 

“Show me what you were looking at.” Shizuo demanded. Izaya being him, refused by doing nothing. Shizuo made to grab at him and little Kida placed his hand on Shizuo shoulder, “please stop!” he yelled. Shizuo flung his arm into the air knocking Kida to the floor. Izaya tried to rush to his side but Shizuo got a hold of him tossing him around. He pinned him to the bed, one hand pushing on his chest and the other flipped up the bottom of his shirt and forced down the top of his pants. To his surprise Shizuo revealed three scars on his toy’s pelvic bone. He never noticed because the first time he took him was from behind and his only focus that night was on his privates. 

Shizuo smirked, “Hmmm…what’s this? Where did these come from?” Izaya still being pushed on, “It’s nothing just scars.” Shizuo took that answer with a mental note for later to ask again. He released Izaya and got up from the bed, “get up both of you follow me.” They followed him out into the living room area where Kadota was sitting on the couch and a few other men were standing around. 

Shizuo sat on the couch next to Kadota, lighting up a smoke. “Strip, both of you” he said. The boys stood in front of Kadota and Shizuo. Izaya looked around the room once more at the men gazing at the two of them, “No.” he said hesitantly. Shizuo just loved when he defied him, “like I told you in my bedroom I was enjoying the view. You’re just a tease you know that. I want you to keep going, strip for me.” Izaya replied in a smart ass tone, “Like I said NO! You hentai old man.” Kadota and Kida both looked at Shizuo to see his reaction. Shizuo smirked with his cigarette in his mouth, he stood up grabbing his smoke from his lips with his left hand. As the last bit of smoke escaped his mouth, Izaya was instantly sent to the floor by a punch to his beautiful face. His body was now covered in bruises, cuts and who knows what else from the time being abducted to present. Shizuo yelled at him, “What the fuck you little bastard, you are a flea beneath my feet, I can stomp on you whenever I want!” He stood there for a second, and continued to look down at Izaya. “Better yet I want to hear you scream.” He smiled and called over two men with his finger. As they walked over to where Shizuo stood, Shizuo said, “I want you two to take all his clothes off.” He sat back down on the couch and watch as the two men pulled and ripped at Izaya forcefully. 

When they were done Izaya sat on the floor trying to hide himself by positioning how he sat to no avail did that help any. Shizuo looked at one of the men that helped undress Izaya, “hold that one and make him watch.” Pointing to Kida. Shizuo told Izaya to lean back and expose himself to him and Kadota enjoying the view from the couch. Izaya leaned back propping himself up with his hands behind him and spread his legs a little looking away from Shizuo. Shizuo said, “good boy, spread your legs more I want to see more of you, and look at me.” He obeyed him spreading his legs wide for all to see, glaring a dark look at Shizuo. Shizuo said, “AH! You look so provocative Izaya, I want fuck you right now.”  
But he restrained himself rubbing on his crotch, then he unzipped his pants. 

As all in the room got to watch as Shizuo had his way with his toy. “Come, I want to feel your lips on my dick.” As there was no way out of his current situation Izaya had no choice but to obey. “I want you to suck me off while Kadota plays with your ass.” Shizuo sat on the couch, and out sprung his massive dick hard and ready. Izaya got on all fours in between Shizuo and Kadota. He lowered his head down on to Shizuo’s penis, never having done this before his slowly licked the head. “You are so pure, I love it.” Shizuo smirked and forced Izaya’s mouth on to his swollen member, forcing him to deep throat all of him. While he was doing that, Kadota had leaned in licking and probing his ass with his long tongue. He had Izaya’s ass cheeks in both of his hands, kneading them under his palms. 

Izaya was being forced at both ends, coughing and gagging on Shizuo’s dick. Tears began to form, and his embarrassment was enormous. The other men in the room watched intently as Shizuo’s perfect pet was being put on display. Kadota bite hard into Izaya’s cheek, and he jumped forward spitting out Shizuo’s large member. “Whoa who said you were done, this is your punishment. He grabbed Izaya by his hair and forced him to swallow his dick again, holding it there. He started to become more and more excited; shooting a large amount into Izaya’s throat. “You better swallow all of it.” Izaya couldn’t breathe as it swelled and pulsated, he had no choice but to swallow all that he was given. Izaya coughed and gagged at the sticky white substance that slide down his throat. When Shizuo was done with his mouth, he pushed him into Kadota’s lap. Izaya’s body was sitting in Kadota’s lap facing the room, and he held him by his arms holding them behind his back. 

Shizuo stood up and began to strip, unveiling his excellent manly body to everyone in the room. The couch was at the right height for what he was about to do to Izaya. He got down on his knees in between Kadota’s legs, Shizuo then hoisted up Izaya’s legs. Being an animal Shizuo was still erect. “After sucking me off I’m still turned on by you.” Shizuo said to Izaya. Suddenly Izaya had a brief flashback of his mother groping him, “Stop, I’m sorry I won’t leave again! Please stop this.” He meant what he was saying to Shizuo, but thought of his mother scarring him for life as he said it. She was the reason why he stayed away from human relations. 

“Stop what? I haven’t even begun to give you pain, I want to hear you scream for me.” Shizuo said. Then he forcefully plunged his large member deep into his already prepped hole by Kadota. “Izaya you’re still so tight I think your bleeding again…” he growled, “I love it.” As he pushed in deeper. Izaya grunted and yelled in obvious pain as everyone in the room watched him being raped by their boss. Shizuo yelled I want more and started to bite on his chest, Izaya yelled out more. “Stop!” Izaya screamed out feeling the pain on his insides and outside. Shizuo slapped him extremely hard across the face that split his lip a bit, “I don’t want to hear words, I want to hear you scream for me!” 

Kadota started to lick on Izaya’s ear as he held him down against his own body for support. “Your ass tastes great, I want taste more of you.” He whispered into his ear biting down hard to the top part of his ear making it bleed. He yelped in pain. He licked and raped his ear like in the delicatessen. Izaya made more sounds of pain, unable to do anything. Shizuo was nearing his climax again, he wanted more from Izaya. He grabbed his throat and began squeezing hard making Izaya struggle more. He couldn’t breathe or scream like he wanted him too. This turned Shizuo on even more, thrusting even harder making Kadota loose a grip on one of his arms. Izaya used that arm to grab at Shizuo’s hand around his throat. “Please, I can’t breathe.” Izaya pleaded as best he could. 

Shizuo slapped him again, grabbing his wrist. Shizuo said to him, “then tell that you want me right now, you want me to cum inside you.” Izaya just wanted it to stop. He brokenly spoke out, “Pls…. in me!” Shizuo wasn’t happy with that, “What? I didn’t get all that.” He said. “Cum in me!” Izaya yelled in one strong breath. Shizuo like a breeding animal grunted and picked up Izaya as if hugging him, sat back down naked on the couch with Izaya firmly planted on his dick. A few pumps more and he embraced Izaya tightly and unloaded more into his tiny body. Shizuo at that moment felt superior to everyone in that room, having his seed deep inside of such a beautiful creature; filled from both ends. 

Shizuo breathe hard and grateful as it seemed to him like he had been holding that back for a long time. Izaya sat on Shizuo’s lap with him still inside of him, disgusted and hurt and broken. Kadota was in awe of both of them, he idolized Shizuo, and thought Izaya was the most precious thing he has ever saw. Kida and the other men were stunned to have seen such a show in front of them. All but Kida were erect. Shizuo quickly took notice of this. 

He placed Izaya onto the large ottoman that was in the middle of the room. In walked Jun and Kaede who were out running errands for Shizuo. They saw that Shizuo was naked and sweaty, Izaya was also naked and bleeding, and the other men in the room had protruding tents in their pants. Shizuo looked at Jun and Kaede as they walked closer to the situation. Shizuo said, “You’re just in time for more fun.”

TBC….

Still not finished with his punishment. :D

REVIEWS PLEASE. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU’RE THINKING.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated with Durarara in anyway.
> 
> Thanks to Lunatiquecharm for letting me know about the missing half of chapter 8. Funny no one caught that or told me about it. oh well. 
> 
> Another Warning: This chapter is very naughty, it has two descript rape parts and suggested gang rape. please be warned.

As everyone in the room was still obviously stunned and aroused to see such a performance, they stood in place. Shizuo stood still naked looking down at his beauty curled up in a ball on the leather ottoman. Izaya laid there holding his knees tight against his body, horrified, broken and mentally worn down. He just wanted to die, thinking why was this happening to him. He could feel many eyes looking at him tearing into his flesh, devouring his insides. He was secretly glad Jun showed up, he thought maybe he would give him some more pills for the pain. Izaya closed his eyes tight. Shizuo’s eyes stared down at him, and in a very serious and dark tone he said, “Oi! Don’t close your eyes, it’s not sleepy time yet, were not done. You haven’t learned anything, this is what happens when you try my patience and run from me.” 

Shizuo turned from him and began to dress himself. Putting on his bottoms first; boxers and pants - leaving them unbuckled open and ready just in case he felt frisky again. Then his now crinkled dress shirt; leaving it unbutton and opened for all to see his toned abs. After dressing he plopped back down on the couch near the end, and sitting next to him on the side table hit grabbed his smokes and lit one up. After inhaling his much appreciated after fucking cigarette, he said to Izaya as he let the smoke slip out. “How much do you love humans, my dear Izaya?” Izaya’s eyes burst opened. “I will let this boy go free….” (meaning Kida) Izaya slowly sat up after he heard those few words, he waited intently for him to finish talking. “If you do as I say.” 

Izaya shuddered at his stern words. He really didn’t want to be there, he did nothing wrong; he was sort of a good person he thought. But, Kida really didn’t do anything wrong, he was much younger than him and still very innocent. If Izaya was on the outside Kida would have been the perfect specimen to play with emotionally. Izaya knew he had to look out for Kida, being that he was what Shizuo really wanted. He quickly asked Shizuo, “What would I have to do?” Shizuo said smiling holding his smoke in his hand close to his lips, “Fuck him.” Izaya looked at Kida, “No, what! I can’t!” Kida looked at him shocked and worried, but he realized he had a way out. “Please, Izaya! I want to go home!” Kida spat out, not knowing what it actually feels like to be penetrated for the first time. Izaya knew, that’s why he hesitated before he said or did anything. Izaya then said to him, “you don’t know what you’re saying.” Shizuo smirked, “He is asking for you to fuck him so that he can go home. If you do this, I give my word that Jun will bring him home.” Izaya yelled at him, “Fuck you! You’re yakuza…keep your word, that’s rich.” Shizuo started to get irritated at Izaya. He tossed his almost finished cigarette in to the ashtray, cleared his throat and walked over to Kida. He grabbed Kida firmly by the arm from the man holding him, and he also grabbed his gun. Holding Kida tightly and placing the handgun to his temple, “Then how about this, you fuck him or I will kill him right in front of you. I will shoot him in the head right next to you. 

Tears welled up in Kida’s eyes, “please, then ….then I can go home.” Izaya who had already been violated in more than one way, couldn’t bring himself to answer. “Izaya give me a show, and he may go.” Shizuo started to rub on Kida’s chest. “Tch…Bastard” The words escaped Izaya’s mouth “Fine” He looked down in defeat.  
Shizuo said in delight, “Good boy.” He pulled Kida over and yanked off his shirt for him, he did it with such strength that Kida almost lost his balance. “Now be a good boy and take off the rest for me.” Shizuo ordered Kida. He left him there and Kida took off the rest dropping them to the floor, standing there naked. Izaya started to get to his feet but a searing hot pain coarsed through his lower back. He planted his knee on to the ottoman leaving one leg touching the floor, catching himself with his arms. “I can’t do this.” He said. Kida pleading as he slipped his naked self under Izaya, “I can go home if you do this, please. I can’t be here.” 

Izaya slowly pushed off the ottoman and placed his hands softly onto Kida’s lower back. Kadota noticed that Izaya wasn’t hard, understandable since he wasn’t into either sex and was just violated. Kadota got up from the couch and stood behind Izaya and wrapped his left arm around him, “May I assist you?” He said breathing onto Izaya’s neck. Kadota ran his right hand along Izaya’s body making his way to his once bitten into bottom, sliding his finger into Izaya. Izaya jumped some at the unexpected push of his finger into his entrance. Kadota worked his finger and applied one more. Shizuo’s seed oozed out as he did this. He played inside of Izaya finally locating his sweet spot, triggering the effects of his prostate. Kadota heard a faint moan come from Izaya’s sweet mouth, he smiled. Izaya was embarrassed because at that moment he became hard, and Kadota also took notice. Kadota stuck his left fingers in to Izaya’s mouth, swirling then around, playing with his tongue. He pulled his fingers from his mouth trailing saliva from it. He reached down and began stroking Izaya, still playing inside him. 

Kida waited patiently without daring to look back at what was happening. Shizuo kept watch closely, intrigued by Izaya’s response almost jealous of Kadota’s methods. Kadota guided Izaya to Kida’s un-prepped entrance, moving his head up and down teasing his virgin hole. Kadota said to Izaya as he removed his fingers from his insides, “Now fuck him quick and hard, then this little boy can go home.” Before plunging into Kida Izaya said, “I’m sorry.” Then he began to shove as deep and quick in and out of Kida as he could so that his pain didn’t last as long as Izaya knew it could. Kida bellowed out in screams, grabbing at the ottoman. “It hurts!” He yelled. “I can’t take it!”  
Izaya who has never done this before, slammed into him relentlessly trying to finish for the sake of Kida, for he knew the pain it caused. Close to his climax Izaya squeezed onto Kida’s sides, he ceased his movements letting loose his own seed deep within Kida; regretting doing so. Izaya pulled out, collapsing to the floor. Kida also collapsed on the ottoman, and Izaya looked at Kida; he then noticed the blood. It was quick and rough, but over with. “I’m sorry.” 

Keeping his word Shizuo said still sitting on the couch, “Wow!” slamming his hand against the arm of the couch, “My word is bond, Jun can you return this boy to wherever we took him from.” Jun started to walk over to Kida. Shizuo said as he looked at the tiring Izaya, he gave a warning to Kida, “Boy, I can still kill you…watch yourself out there.” Jun grabbed Kida’s clothes from the floor and hoisted the young Kida up from the ottoman. He flung him over his shoulder and as they walked away Kida said to Izaya with tiny tears in his eyes, “Thank you…” That was the last time Izaya saw of young Kida. Izaya still sat on the floor where he collapsed watching as he disappeared from the room. He was happy that one of them could be free of Shizuo.

Once they had exited the room Izaya took a deep breathe in relief. Shizuo sat up and walked over to Izaya, he bent down and placed his hand under Izaya’s chin tilting it upwards to meet his eyes. “What was that deep breathe for, are you relieved for him or you? Hopefully it was for him.” He stood up and walked over to bar and began making himself a drink. The ice cubes clanked as his placed them into the glass. As he grabbed for a bottle of whiskey he said, “Kadota you may fuck him now.” And as he poured into his glass, he also said to the other men in the room, “You guys may also after him.” he smiled. Izaya tried to scramble to his feet, but before he could even muster the strength Kadota grabbed him from under his arms slamming his tired and aching body back onto the ottoman. 

Kadota seeming like a different man, ordered one of the men to hold him down. He obliged, forcing Izaya’s arms back above his head, pinned down. Kadota swiftly unbuckled his pants dropping them to the floor, then pulling the front bottom of his designer shirt up and placed over his head, still on but out of the way. His body was still tight but not as defined as Shizuo’s was. Izaya struggled as much as he could, he couldn’t believe this was happening. He was going to be gang raped. 

Kadota bent over and grabbed Izaya by the hair forcing him into a kiss, then without warning he forcefully entered Izaya. He screamed underneath Kadota’s lips. The man who pinned him gripped tighter as Izaya tried to wriggle free. Once Kadota stopped kissing him and began to fuck him, Izaya’s eyes search for Shizuo at the bar. Their eyes met, he was watching the production he allowed to happen; the ravage of Izaya. Shizuo smiled at him, his eyes gleamed as he began to sip on his drink. The man holding him blocked his vision of Shizuo as he began forcefully shoving his tongue into his mouth. 

Kadota continued plowing into his slender body, and in the corner of his eye Izaya could see the other men in the room begin to strip, even Kaede. The pain and despair had gotten to him, he gave up on struggling. After about what seemed like hours to Izaya, the last man, Kaede, had finished cumming inside of him; as did everyone else. Izaya laid sprawled out on top of the ottoman, unable to move an inch; beaten and leaking a mixture of blood and manly fluids.

Izaya was raped that night by Shizuo, Kadota, Kaede, and three other men he had never seen before this night. Tears ran from his eyes, but he wasn’t crying. They were tears of sadness, is this my life now Izaya thought to himself as he laid there defeated and used. Shizuo who had watched everything from the bar, stood over Izaya looking down at him once again. He knelt down and spoke softly but firmly as he clenched Izaya’s jaw into his hand, “You dare try and run, I will lock up and you will never see another human being again unless I permit it. Punishment, Izaya can be so creative if one has the imagination”. Izaya passed out after hearing those words. 

As Shizuo thought to himself as he flashed back to Kadota and Izaya - was I jealous of Kadota’s tenderness towards him, was it weird that Izaya didn’t jump at his gentle advances. He sat confused for a moment. Running his fingers thought his hair, “Could you ever love me, I wonder?” Shizuo asked in his head. “Fuck, could anyone love me”?

TBC…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kida is so out of character its driving me nuts so I had to write him out of story somehow. He is briefly in next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated with Durarara in anyway.
> 
> no warnings in this chapter ; )

Shizuo looked at the broken body of Izaya as he laid defeated, but beautifully unconscious. The other men were getting situated and began to clear the room, Shizuo bent down and picked up Izaya. He scooped him into his arms like a fragile princess. Izaya’s head nuzzled against his warm bare chest as Shizuo carried him down the short hallway to his bedroom. 

He entered his room and ever so gently placed him onto his king size bed, placing his head on to the comfy pillow. He gently lifted Izaya’s his body up so that he could pull the covers from underneath him from the bed. Shizuo then walked in to his personal bathroom and ran some warm water over a washcloth, drenching it then squeezing the excess from it. He walked back in to the room sitting down next to Izaya, he began to tenderly wipe Izaya’s body down; removing all the impurities from off his body. When he finished he tossed the washcloth onto the night stand. He stood back up pulling the covers over Izaya up to his chest, then pulling out his arms from underneath and placing them at his sides on top of the blanket. 

He sat back down closer to Izaya leaning over him with his arm firmly planted on the opposite side, propping him up as he gazed at Izaya. As he studied Izaya’s sleeping face, he thought that he was the most alluring creature that he has ever laid his eyes upon. He reached up and stroked his hand through Izaya’s dark hair, again he wondered “could you love me?” he said quietly to him knowing full well that he could not hear nor answer him. Before Shizuo removed his hand from his raven colored locks, he softly grabbed a small bundle of hair and ran his slender fingers from scalp to ends; caressing it as he did so. He then brushed that lock of hair to the side. Then Shizuo place his right palm upon Izaya’s cheek and brushed his thumb ever so slightly across his lips, he now noticed how delicate and supple his lips truly were. 

*Shizuo flashed back to when Izaya surrendered a sweet moan of pleasure when Kadota touched him. He wondered why Izaya seemed to allow this without resistance, Kadota’s touch. He had not made such tantalizing sounds for him, why? Why not me, I fucked him as well; he was in deep thought. 

He ran his hand down to Izaya’s chest holding it there as he stared at a bite mark he had given to him, then taking in all of the other signs of abuse that he had already endured since he first came to him. He turned to the side of the bed placing his face into his hands, and elbows digging into his legs. Taking in a deep sigh, “Fuck me…what have I done? Why am I like this?” He said to himself before running his hands through his hair. Taking in a hollow breath of disappointment, he got off the bed and walked through the door only to reach back to look at Izaya once more and shutting it to let him sleep. 

Exit Shizuo.

In another part of town Jun had just dropped Kida off at a bus station with more than enough money to go back home, go eat or get a change of clothes; whatever. Along with giving him money, he reminded him of Shizuo’s warning. Kida remember all right. He place one foot on to the steps that led in to the bus, he stopped and turned to Jun, “Hey, tell Izaya…(pause)….Thanks.” Then he got onto the bus and Jun watched him through the windows as he sat down as the bus began to drive away.

Jun got into his car and drove off as well, but he didn’t head in the direction of Shizuo. About 15 minutes later he was a nearby hotel. Jun entered in a flashy suite, walking towards the back; he opened a double door into a large private room. “How is he?” said a voice from the corner of the room. Jun walked over and sat down in the chair opposite of the voice, who was reading a book. He sat quietly for a short time almost as if he was thinking of how to answer him. In a solemn tone he answered, “Shizuo has broken him, Kasuka.”   
Kasuka slammed the book he was reading shut and threw it across the room, and in a pissed off tone he said, “That man is a beast. He has no idea how precious that boy is. He is like a diamond, lovely and coveted by all.” 

Jun was a not a friend to Shizuo or Kasuka, he worked for the Oyabun (head boss) He was ordered to be at Shizuo’s side; second eyes and ears. Also being an informant for the Oyabun- keeping his “family” clear of any bad blood; mostly between Shizuo and Kasuka. Jun had been friendly with Kasuka as he lived in the same house with Kasuka guarding his father. Knowing that Kasuka is the boss’s son, and feeling bad for Izaya’s situation; he knew that Kasuka would tell his father. 

Jun shared a secret from Kasuka’s past that no one else knew except for him and Shizuo; the true reason for his hatred towards Shizuo. “I guess I will have to save him.” Kasuka grinned at his words. Jun stood up and bowed before leaving Kasuka; returning to Shizuo a short time later.

TBC….


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not affiliated with Durarara in any way. 
> 
> I just realized I really need to re-read this story and tweak it a bit.

The next morning

Izaya awoke springing up right only to feel agonizing pains run throughout his body. He grabbed at his sides, as if hugging himself. "ahh…fucking hurts" he said to himself then realized where he was, back in Shizuo's room. A thought popped in to his head, "Kida!" he said looking around again. Then he heard the sound of a lighter being flicked, and chills ran down his back. Standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame was Shizuo smoking a cigarette. "The kid, he is fine. I sent him away." Shizuo said as he walked closer to Izaya, who was paralyzed by him in the room. He sat down at the foot of the bed not even looking at Izaya. With some relief Izaya eased up at the tension he had as the words he just spoke.

Shizuo said to him, "Now then, do you think you can be a good boy from now on? Your punishment enough should have tamed you, or do we need to have another round of fun?" Izaya instantly flashed back to last night, horror was all over his face. "n..no, no..please no." He said stutteringly. Shizuo stood up still not meeting his eyes, "Good." He began to walk away, "because I don't really want to hurt you." Izaya couldn't believe what he just thought he heard, "What?" he said turning his head to look at him walk away. Shizuo pretending not to hear him and before he exited the room, "get cleaned up and dressed we are going out."

Dumbfounded Izaya sat on the bed still in pain, he pulled the covers from his body only to expose new bruises on his thighs and legs. He tried to stand only to have his legs give way as he crashed to the floor. He then realized that his lower back was also burning with unwanted pains as well. He pounded at the floor as his eyes began to tear up. Before the tears could fall from his tired eyes his savior walked into the room only to see him yet again defeated, it was Jun. He picked Izaya up like a kid and brought him to the bathroom. He then sat him on the floor next to the toilet, as he must have thought that he would again want to throw-up. Jun began to run a hot bath for him, and mid filling of the tub Izaya definitely heaved his sorrows down the toilet.

Jun had again handed him some pills for the pain as if he knew or had seen people like this before, and he also handed him a glass of water. Izaya was relieved to have Jun be somewhat understanding to his situation, even though it was him and Kaede who had subjected him into Shizuo's grasp. He accepted the pills washing them down with cool water, and getting help from Jun in to the bath; as he could barely stand right now.

The hot water felt good on his soft skin, he felt like it would sanitize his body somehow. After soaking for a while, Jun helped him back out and handed him a towel. He asked, "Do you think that you can get ready by yourself now?" He sat down Izaya's own clothing that he had worn the day he was taken, they were now clean." Izaya looked at them, he replied " Ya the bath really helped." Jun said to him walking out the door, "Come out to the living area when you're ready. Don't take long or I will have to come for you." Izaya turned to look in to the long mirror that was beside him, he saw more than enough black and blue for a life time. His eyes looked from his face, neck, chest, torso, thighs and legs; he didn't want to even think of what his backside looked like. He closed his eyes, turned around and began dressing himself.

Staggering out to the living area he saw the monster sitting on the dreaded couch. Shizuo must have sensed the fear that Izaya presented to the room, "do not worry nothing bad will happen to you today." He said smiling. He stood up and Izaya noticed that he must have changed his clothes somewhere, because he was now wearing a perfectly tailored shirt with a vest and tie, and trousers. Izaya stood there envisioning Shizuo's muscles, his perfect body that was now covered; leaving not much to the imagination of how toned he really was. Izaya for some reason began to blush some. Izaya was not gay but he had recognized that Shizuo was a gorgeous man. He noticed Shizuo looked at him and quickly averted his eyes elsewhere. Shizuo smirked.

Shizuo, Jun, and Izaya had entered into a new car this time, it was a very expensive car. Izaya thought it might have been a Mercedes or lexus, he didn't know cars that well as he did not drive, nor did he care too. Jun drove, while they sat in the back. Izaya sat as far as he could from Shizuo, hugging the car door almost. Shizuo just sat with his legs crossed staring out the window, "I said you can relax today, I will not hurt you. Think of today as opposite day." He turned and smiled at Izaya. Izaya thought creepy, but was curious as to what he was going to propose. "Today, I am going to treat you to food, shopping and some trusted freedom. You must be hungry, if I recall the only food that you had to eat was when you met that *fucking, spoiled prick, son of a bitch Kasuka." *(Shizuo got all heated up when talking about Kasuka.) Izaya sat there thinking and startled at his outburst. "ummm….(his tummy grumbled)I am a bit hungry." Izaya said, not wanting to admit anything to him, but he was totally famished.

"First things first, let's eat." Shizuo said to Jun. He asked, "Where to?" Shizuo replied, "The office of course." The office being his place of dealings, a fancy restaurant that he had established as his place of work. Basically, he chose it as his spot where he dealt with Yakuza shit when it wasn't violent, sometimes. He just paid the owner to shut up and let him do as he pleases. Of course, he pays for his meals and drinks, as he would not want his "office" to close down. So thoughtful.

They arrived parking out front, and some people recognized who Shizuo was instantly moving out of his way. They all entered the establishment and everyone who was eating looked his way. His presence was known at that point, Izaya was kind of embarrassed to be with him; even though it was against his will. Izaya was used to being of the dark, hidden and out of sight. He always tried to be out of the spot light. To him this was unreal. They sat down at their table booth, rather large and very comfortable Izaya thought. A man walked over who was most likely the owner, he began some idle chit chat with Shizuo. After a few words were exchanged, "well then, what can I get you today?" Shizuo replied, "The usual, and bring him water." He pointed to Izaya. "Very good, I will be back with your drinks."

They all sat in silence for about 5 minutes until the owner came back with Izaya's water, a two drinks for him and Jun. "I will have the waitress bring out your meals when ready, excuse me." The owner said before easing away from the table.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Durarara in any way.

Shizuo lit up a cigarette blowing smoke into the air, getting more relaxed. Izaya sat there just staring at Shizuo thinking to himself what a douche, then he looked away as to not show his smirk he just let slip by while thinking about it. Shizuo blew smoke a Izaya to get his attention, “Oi!....what were you just thinking about right then? Huh?” He asked giving Izaya his cold stare. “Nothing.” He responded with attitude. Shizuo kept picking at it more, “Come on now it was something, share with me.” Izaya looked at him and smiled, “I was just thinking what a douche you are, thinking you’re a big shot and all.” Jun sitting next to Izaya smiled at his remark, and when Shizuo looked his way Jun conveniently looked elsewhere. 

Putting his smoke out in Izaya’s water glass Shizuo crept closer. Izaya made to scoot over away from Shizuo, but with his quick reflexes he grabbed Izaya by his face; grasping him by his chin. As he clutched his beautiful face he stared at him admiringly, “I see you got your spunk back, although it’d be wise to watch your pretty mouth.” He released his grip and leaned back into the booth putting his arm behind Izaya. Put back in his place Izaya sat in between both men, feeling somewhat claustrophobic. 

Sitting in away from customers in a more private area of the restaurant, and not being fairly shy; Shizuo felt the urge to grab hold of Izaya’s hair using the hand the was behind Izaya. He yanked back his head exposing his neck. “ahhh! Please stop, what are you doing?” Izaya yelped as he scanned the room to see if anyone was watching. “Shhhh….don’t worry no one is watching us, and if they are who cares.” He leaned towards Izaya and licked from his collarbone up to his earlobe, nipping at it. Licking his way back done his neck his began to bite and suck on him. Izaya was making sound of small pains, and with each bite getting hard he got a little louder. Shizuo said in his brief pauses of biting, “Shut the fuck up, you keep making those sounds I might get excited and draw blood.” He continued. Izaya tried to keep quiet, at one point he held his breath. Jun just sat there ignoring the situation like always. Shizuo said to him, “Good boy.” Then his free hand came out of nowhere and slid under his shirt stroking his body, Izaya flinched and tensed up. “Please stop, not in public.” He asked quietly trying not to upset Shizuo. “Please what?” Shizuo said into his ear. “Please stop, Shizuo.” Izaya said. Shizuo pinched his nipple hard making Izaya slightly jerk away from the quick pain, “Nope, not Shizuo, please what?” Izaya was thinking and out slipped, “Master.” Shizuo smiled and said, “That will do.” He released him just in time as the food was brought to the table. 

Izaya just wanted to die, he was always defeated by Shizuo in words and body. He rubbed his neck that was now throbbing from him nipping, biting and sucking on it, no doubt there was probably a huge hickey. He hated the situation that he was in, but he was starving and the food looked tasty. For the moment he focused on the food before him. After they finished their meals they paid and got back in to the car. Their next stop was clothes shopping. Always escorted by Jun, they all entered a high end clothing store. I looked around and saw many designer labels, he was in awe of how different it was from where he shopped for clothing. 

“Did you need help picking out clothes or someone to hold your bags, is that why I’m here?” Izaya said with a snotty attitude. “We are here for you.” Shizuo replied calmly. “What are you talking about, I can’t afford shit here, dumbass.” Izaya said getting irritated that he would even think that a seventeen year old could even afford a single thing in there. “Whoa, remember your mouth. Don’t worry about it. Get whatever you want in here, it’s on me.” Shizuo said. Izaya was dumbfound, why in the hell was he going to buy him clothes. Being still young Izaya wanted to get back at him for all the shit he did to him, so of course he ran through the store picking out the most expensive things; of course stuff he would wear. “Stupid Shizuo I’ll show him.” Izaya said to himself as he was very much overjoyed thinking that Shizuo would get pissed at what he was getting. 

At the register the woman totaled everything up, from jeans, shirts, to belts it came to around $5,000. Izaya was in shock, his jaw almost dropped. He didn’t even want to look at Shizuo, he just hoped he wouldn’t beat on him right where he stood. As he was thinking all sorts of things in his head, he heard the ripping of a receipt and “Thank you come again.” Shizuo had purchased everything without blinking an eye. 

In the car on their way back to Shizuo’s. “I hope you got everything you wanted.” Shizuo said to Izaya. “umm… why did you do that, that was a lot of money?” Izaya hesitantly asked him. Shizuo looked at him and smiled, “Because young boys need nice things.” Izaya got irritated again, “I’m seventeen asshole.” Shizuo responded loving his tone of irritation, “Don’t’ you mean that you just turned seventeen.” Izaya crossed his arms and looked out the window. “By the way when I was dressing I saw it.” Shizuo asked, “Saw what?” Izaya exhaled, “The huge hickey you gave me.” Shizuo said to him in a loving voice, “I gave you a love bite, a mark that makes you mine. Think of it as a warning to let others know that you are spoken for.” Shizuo let a tiny giggle slip out, more so as he appreciated his work that he left upon him.   
When they arrived back at his place Shizuo told Izaya to pick out an outfit, because they were going to a club. Extremely pissed off Izaya obliged in his orders, as he could not disobey him. 

Later that night they showed up at a club called X’Bar, a club for adults only. Being who he was Shizuo got Izaya in no problem. Shizuo had Jun wait for him outside of the club. The X’Bar club rules for the Yakuza were that no bodyguards or thugs were allowed entry with “head”. This was to ensure that no scuffles happened inside, because most bodyguards would shoot up the place to protect “head” with no regard for others. This was the first time Izaya had been in a real club before, the last club he was in was a mixed club; teens and adults. More of a low key club, this one was high end and decorated very uppity. 

Izaya felt out of place being around so many adults and with his recent experience he was wary of all the grown men in the club already glancing his way. He felt them undressing him with their eyes, and having dirty thoughts; it gave him chills. Even though he hated being close to Shizuo he walked near him. Izaya realized that everyone moved out of his way as he walked through the club, this made him feel somewhat safer from the other men besides Shizuo. Shizuo in his entirety was a bothersome issue.

TBC….


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Durarara in any way.

They made their way through the crowd. There was just something about places and booths for them, again they sat in a booth; but this time it was very out in the open. They had a view of the dance floor, everyone was staring at them both. It was like they were on display for everyone to peek at.

Izaya of course was wearing all his new duds. A new pair of dark wash jeans, and hanging from them a wallet chain with a new leather wallet in his back pocket. His designer shirt was a rather plain, but a soft long sleeve v-neck, as black as his hair. The v-neck accentuated his ever so sexy collar bone. When he was on his shopping spree he didn’t even think of picking out something that would cover his noticeable hickey. To his embarrassment he had to bear with it; the mark of Shizuo. 

They sat together quietly for a few moments, just taking in the atmosphere. Shizuo then called over the waitress, ordering for both of them. Izaya annoyed that he was at this club, in his presence and being ordered for; he was thinking to himself this was bullshit he wasn’t no girl to be ordered for. A couple minutes later she had returned with their drinks. Shizuo had ordered 4 shots of top shelf vodka. Izaya looked at him as he placed two of those in front of him. “Umm.. I know that you’re way older than me, but perhaps you already forgot how old I am.” He shrugged with questionable shoulders and some of his Izaya attitude.   
Shizuo just ignored him completely. “Drink up” he said to him as he was already tossing back both of his shots, so manly. 

Izaya thought what the hell, he took one of the shots and copied what Shizuo just did. Izaya being young and not a drinker what so ever knocked it back letting the entire liquid run down his throat, and swallowed. In that moment of however long it took Izaya’s brain to register that it burns, its gross, I don’t like it one bit, Izaya coughed, almost purging his body of it right then. “Yuck! What the hell is that? It burns.” He said to Shizuo coughing at the same time. Shizuo looked at him lighting up a cigarette, and Izaya felt his dark aura getting pissed for a reason he didn’t know why yet. “No gratitude, do you know how much that single shot costs in here. That is top shelf shit, and you are going to drink that second one all up, no complaints.” Shizuo said to him as he pointed to the other shot. Izaya gulped at the thought of drinking it. He picked it up and just stared at it, kind of like you can do it. He could feel Shizuo burning a hole into him as he stared at him, with a big gulp of regret Izaya took that last shot. He tried to block out the yucky burning sensation, he thought to himself why do adults drink this shit. He slammed the glass on to the table and looked towards Shizuo. “Are you happy now?” Shizuo smiled at him as he blew smoke away from the table. He handed him a small glass of cranberry juice, “Good boy, chase it with this.” He said. The juice helped mask the disgusting flavor that coated his throat. 

After about a 30 minutes of people watching which Izaya was thoroughly enjoying Shizuo got up to talk to someone leaving Izaya for a moment. Izaya didn’t know why Shizuo thought he wouldn’t run while left alone. If he did he probably wouldn’t get very far. He sat there watching people and keeping an eye on Shizuo’s whereabouts. Izaya started to feel a little queasy, like he wanted to throw up. He looked around and saw a restrooms sign leading to the back. Without thinking he just got up and made his way through the crowd, Shizuo looked over as Izaya was leaving. He watched him walk away, at one point he saw Izaya put his hand to his mouth. He instantly knew where he was going and grinned as he turned his attention back the conversation he was in, shaking his head-thinking “the young just can’t hold their liquor.” 

He walked towards back where the restrooms were and was suddenly grabbed by two guys, that surprised had halted his desire to throw up. One of the men told him that they had seen him enter the club and thought he was young but beautiful. They thought he must be something special if he came in with Shizuo.   
They dragged him into the restroom without checking to see if anyone was already in there. One of them opened the door to the larger stall forcing him inside, throwing him up against the wall. The one who threw him held him there, he noticed more kiss marks from earlier. “You must be used to this kind of stuff kid.” He pushed up Izaya’s shirt exposing his chest and midsection, the man saw his body riddled with bruises, love bites, and hickeys. The man was shocked as was the other man standing by the stall door. “Kid you must be one good fuck.” The guy’s eyes got excited. “Don’t make a sound it will be over soon. We just want a taste.” He made the most disgusting grin at Izaya. He grabbed Izaya’s chin and jutted it up and to the side showing his yummy neck. The man pressed his body up against Izaya, placing a knee in between his legs; he began to lick the entire length of his neck. 

Izaya in fear of being raped in a bathroom by two strangers struck a nerve in him, how he let Shizuo have his way with him and how he did nothing. So he finally tried to fight back. He somehow pushed the guy away from him and kneed him in the groin; he released him kneeling to the floor. The man standing by the stall door was pushed out of the way as Izaya darted towards the exit door only to be grabbed by the arm and thrown to the ground hard.

The man he kneed recovered fast as he was sitting on top of Izaya, he looked at him, the man backhanded him so hard it made Izaya’ ears ring and his cheek was cut by a ring that he was wearing. He said to him, “Stupid kid.” He then felt the man undoing his belt, he struggled to get away from underneath him. He slapped him again, yelling at him to not move, he kept hitting him until he held still, which didn’t take much.

The man told the other guy to hold his wrist above his head. He listened and watched. The man on top of him pushed his shirt up once more, “You are a fine piece of ass kid” he bent down and licked Izaya’s body. Izaya was trembling and in a daze from being hit. The man watching his friend was telling him to hurry up he wanted some too. The man told him being annoyed by his intrusion on his fun, “Fuck his mouth, I’m busy”. Izaya’s eyes widen in horror as the other man definitely got too excited as he let go of his wrist to undo his own belt. “NO! Stop! Get off me!” Izaya let out screams of resistance only to be muffled by another slap. He quieted for a second and said to them and without thinking, “Shizuo is going to kill you.” He thought to himself what the hell was he saying, was he relying on Shizuo, why?

In that moment the door to the restroom opened. Both of the men shot up and one of them said to the other, you didn’t lock the door are you fucking kidding me. The looked at each other and back at who had entered. Quick as lightning the man sitting on top of Izaya was hoisted off of him and thrown into the mirror above the sink and then going to defend his buddy the man was smashed into the stalls. 

As this was happening Izaya slide away backing in to the wall. With his back to the wall and his knees to his chest hiding his face it went quiet. A piece of the mirror had fallen onto the countertop shattering, Izaya flinched and he didn’t realize that there was someone sitting next to him. 

An arm was place around him holding him, he looked up to see who it was dreading to see who it was; thinking it was a pissed off Shizuo. A kind and beautiful face was looking at him. A word bursted out from Izaya’s mouth, “Kasuka!” Izaya made to jump away but the arm around him held him in place. “Hey. I won’t hurt you, I just saved you, where are you going so fast.” He smiled. Izaya looked at him thinking back to when he held a knife at him. “But you, at the delicatessen you….” Izaya stuttered his words slightly as he spoke. “Oh that no worries I was just fucking with Kadota… I hate that guy. I would never hurt anyone as precious as you” he said that last past more passionately as he stared into his frightened eyes. Kasuka loved the look in his eyes, how fragile, how beautiful, and frightened they were. A part of him he wanted to protect that in which he was admiring, the beauty that is Izaya.

TBC…..


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Durarara in any way.
> 
> reminder to all the read my story or are new readers, please remember this story is descriptive and violent at times.

Continuing In the bathroom…..

As Kasuka sat there next to the now confused and frightened Izaya, he admired his insubstantial and confused state. “It is only natural of you be wary of me, I want you to trust me and realize that I only want to protect you from the loathsome beast that Shizuo is.” Kasuka said to him. Izaya knew too well what he was talking about. Kasuka stood up and turned towards the cowering Izaya, and leaned down in front of him place, and gently place his fingers under his chin to tilt his eyes to his. “If you need help or a safe place to be - call for me, I will be there for you.” Kasuka said to him handing him his card with his personal cell number on the back of it. He walked towards the bathroom door and turned back to look at Izaya, “oh and I most likely need not warn you, but, don’t let Shizuo find that card on you. I’ll be seeing you. ” Kasuka left gracefully. 

Izaya sat there on the floor of the bathroom just taking in what had just happened to him, barely forgetting why he was in there. His nausea had passed, and turned into anxiety. He cleared his mind and looked at the guys who were laying on the floor. Shizuo was sitting at the table trusting that Izaya would come back to sit, knowing that Izaya had to fully know what would happen to him if he decided to run away again. As he scanned the crowd he saw Kasuka walking from the direction of the restrooms; just seeing him made his blood boil. He quickly stood up and rushed to Kasuka. He approached him from behind and forcefully grabbed his wrist, yanking it to get his attention. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Shizuo yelled at him. Kasuka stared into his eyes hard knowing full well it was like staring in to the eyes of a predator, and pulled his arm from him, smirking he said to him, “Well hello Shizuo…. Life treating you well? How are you treating your precious pet? By the way he smells superb.” His grin just got bigger. 

In that instant Shizuo realized that Kasuka just came from the direction of the restrooms and hasn’t seen Izaya yet, he put two and two together. He automatically became overly pissed off and possessive. He turned away from Kasuka ignoring any other words that may have been said to him as he marched towards the restrooms. 

At the same moment, “Fucking pricks” were the words that slipped out of Izaya’s mouth as he kicked one of the guys on the floor. Izaya huffed and went to the sink, he splashed some water on his face as well as rinsing out his mouth. He grabbed some paper towels and patted himself dry, then tossing it in the waste basket. He looked at the card Kasuka had given him, shrugging his shoulders he folded it small and placed it in a tiny pocket within a pocket in his new jeans. Izaya decided to make his way to hell, all of the sudden he felt a cold chill run down his spine, in walks Shizuo ignoring the men on the floor, targeting Izaya.   
He grabbed him by the throat pushing him against the wall hard enough for air to escape his lips. In a crazed state he yelled, “What were you doing in here? Did Kasuka have his way with you! You are mine understand me, mine! I will kill you before he can have you!!!” Izaya couldn’t breathe. Shizuo’s awareness for Izaya’s lack of movement set in, he released his grip on him. Izaya began to cough hard upon his release immediately gasping for air. Still coughing Izaya said to Shizuo, “I wasn’t doing anything, (*cough, *cough) these fuckers attacked me and Kasuka stopped them. (*cough)”

Shizuo looked around the room, taking in what had happened. He then regretted being so harsh to Izaya, but still was fuming inside from Kasuka being in the same room as his Izaya. “Fuck! We’re leaving.” Shizuo grabbed his arm dragging him out the restroom, and club goers watched as he hauled the beauty behind him through the crowed establishment. Overlooking the crowd, Kasuka stood and watched as the beast took his light out the door. 

“Jun start the car we are leaving” Shizuo said to Jun, who was waiting outside the car. Shizuo opened the car door to the back and forcefully tossed Izaya in, and sliding in next to him. “Back to the house.” Shizuo demanded of Jun.   
The ride home was silent, and the tension was thick. 

Shizuo flung the smaller body onto the bed. “Get undressed now.” Shizuo ordered him to do as he began stripping. “NO! I don’t want this, just let me go!” Izaya yelled at him. “Are you refusing me, do what I tell you!” Shizuo demanded. Izaya sat there still refusing to do as he demanded, and Shizuo’s patience was wearing thin. Now in his underwear Shizuo walked over to Izaya, and began ripping his clothes off without concern for his already tattered body. “Stop, I said no!” Izaya spoke these words into deaf ears. Shizuo said to him yanking off his jeans, “I tried being nice….taking you out on a date, buying you shit, and now like any other bitch you must put out!” Fully undressed and totally exposed Shizuo forced Izaya’s legs wide. “Now spread em’ this is a give and take relationship, now give!” The entire night Izaya was violated again by his captor. 

Unconsciously thinking about Kasuka’s presence at the club; he for some reason felt an imminent threat impeding on his fun. Shizuo ignored Izaya’s pleas to stop, he was in a trance. Shizuo had finally finished up, cumming deep inside of Izaya. He was so blinded by what was to come, he hadn’t noticed that Izaya had passed out from him pounding so hard in to him. Every time Shizuo takes him by force he regrets doing so subconsciously, there is a pang of humanity that reels through his heart. Shizuo just doesn’t know what it is exactly yet.

He pulls Izaya’s body up from its position and places his head gently on the pillow, covering him to keep his body warm. He got up and put his pants back on, and in his pocket his cell phone rang. “Yeah, its Shizuo.” 

TBC….


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated in any way to Durarara.

Morning came and Izaya felt more sore than when Shizuo first took him by force the first time, hitting his body and laying into his young build taking his innocence. He leapt from his pillow, disoriented at first; taking in his surroundings. “Fuck” he said to himself as memories from last night washed over him. Noticing that Shizuo wasn’t in the room, and that the door was closed, he got up and looked for his clothes that were ripped from him; they were scattered all over. 

Since he was alone and no one had come to check on him yet, he took the opportunity to take his clothes and jump in the shower. He felt like there was dry sweat, among other fluids on his body that needed to be washed away. Izaya stood for a long time under the water, letting the hotness wash away the impurities that lingered on him. With a heavy sigh he turned off the shower getting out, grabbing a towel that was on the rack next to it. He towel dried himself off, and reached for his clothes. When he grabbed for his pants he remembered that Shizuo took him shopping yesterday. He wrapped the towel around his waist securely and walked out of the bathroom, as the steam bellowed out into the room Izaya didn’t see Shizuo standing right in front of him. 

He smacked right into his chest. Looking up to see Shizuo’s face he leapt back on instinct and hit the door frame. With his back partially against something, Shizuo acted like a predator and crept closer to his prey. Like a mouse being pinned in a corner by a cat. Shizuo placed his arm nonchalantly against the side of the door frame alongside Izaya. “Did you enjoy yourself, taking a nice hot shower? You smell good.” Said Shizuo. He leaned in close to him breathing in the smell of is hair. Cringing at his closeness, “Did you have you fun with me last night as I was passed out?” Izaya replied like a smartass kid back. Shizuo stepped back smiling. “Asleep or awake, I will always enjoy you.” He turned and began walking to the door to the room. “Get dressed we're leaving in an hour.” Shizuo said as he opened the door and left. 

Later….

Shizuo, Izaya, Jun and Kaede had arrived at a big office building in the city. They had walked through an impressive lobby into an elevator, Jun and Kaede at the back. Izaya could feel Kaede’s eyes drilling holes into the back of his neck; hungry and horny like a dog. It sent chills down his back. Nevertheless, Shizuo was there and no one would do anything to him without his consent; he secretly thank him for his possessiveness. 

They got off on the 17th floor, another grand lobby that led to large big offices. They had walked into the biggest one on that floor, Izaya noticed its grandeur in interior design. Someone had spent a lot of money to make it look so magnificent. There was a fancy wooden desk by the window, three couches that surrounded a glass table, a liquor bar that was filled with exquisite tastes, and the motif of the room was unimaginable. 

Shizuo and Izaya sat on the couches, as Jun and Kaede stood behind like they most always did. Izaya being young really wanted to ask where they were, but knew that he wouldn’t be told; so he waited patiently. Shizuo crossed his legs and leaned him arm against the arm of the couch with his palm holding his chin, he almost had an annoyed air about him being there. “Alright old man, why am I here, what did you call me for?” Shizuo asked. Izaya didn’t know who he was talking to, then to his surprise the chair behind the desk spun around; an older man was sitting in it. Izaya didn’t even notice that someone was in it when they walked in, he wondered if he was there to begin with. He was older yes, but a handsome man; he looked like he had been in some serious scuffles in his day. He had a slender, yet a strong build. He carried an omnipotent air about him, but with a gracious after taste.

The man spoke, “Always the same ill-tempered young man aren’t you. There is a time and place for that shit, but not here and not with me. Watch yourself.” He got up and walked over to the couch and sat in front of Shizuo. “You understand me, boy?” Shizuo shirked at his last bit on boy, “tch..Yes.” The older man smiled. “Now the reason I called you in this morning is that I am having a last minute party tonight at Restaurant Kozue, 40th floor of the Park Hyatt. Your attendance is required.” When he said that he looked stern in the face. “Why the fuck are you having a party all of the sudden, who is attending as well?” asked Shizuo. “I’m glad you asked, some random invites, and some of the other families.” He said that knowing that there was going to be an energetic response. “Geezus, are you out of you mind? What the hell for, why would you invite the other bosses to a party?” Shizuo basically yelled. “Are you done yelling……because the tension lately between families is high right now, and most of all tension in house is high I hear.” The man looked at the door and waved over someone. Shizuo looked over and his blood began to boil. “Come sit down Kasuka.” He said.

Jun and Kaede looked at each other from behind the couch out of Shizuo’s vision, Jun shook his head from side to side hoping that Shizuo wouldn’t do anything. Kaede put his palm to his face thinking the same thing. As soon as Kasuka sat down the silence was broken by Shizuo, “Fucking Kasuka!” The man looked at him astonished, “So I see, this is the dilemma that you are faced with.” 

Kasuka looked over at Shizuo and smiled at him, “yes indeed I am.” He glanced over to Izaya who was as quiet as a mouse through the whole ordeal. “Hello, Izaya. How are you doing today? As beautiful as ever I see.” Kasuka smiled at him. Izaya blushed intentionally and looked away. Shizuo saw his reaction and stood up from the couch quickly, but as quickly as the words “Kasuka!” escaped his mouth Jun and Kaede plotted his ass back down. 

“You see father I have to deal with his unwarranted hostility all the time, he is not fit to be Wakagashira (first lieutenant); I am.” Kasuka happily said that. “Father?...That means he’s Oyabun.” Izaya said quietly to himself, except everyone heard. The quiet tension in the room made everyone on edge, alert without showing it. “Yes boy, Oyabun.” The man said to Izaya, who was now sitting upright and rigid. “You are another reason we are here today as well.”   
Izaya sat there wondering why he was a topic of their conversation now. “Pardon me sir, but what does this have to do with me?” Izaya asked timidly. “Kasuka tells me that Shizuo kidnapped you, beats you, and takes advantage of you sexually. Is this true?” The whole room was quieter than when Kasuka walked in, you could hear a car back fire front the street below. Izaya could feel Shizuo reposition himself on the couch, crossing his legs the other way. Izaya took that as a sign, “No sir.” He looked at the floor, “I am fine, sir.” 

The Oyabun wasn’t convinced, “Hmm?” He leaned back into the cushions. “Well then, that’s that…but Shizuo, if Kasuka tells me different again I will remove him from your care personally and vigorously. These squabbles over some boy are insignificant, act like a lieutenant and push the petty shit aside.” Said the Oyabun. Kasuaka just sat there radiantly smiling at Shizuo, like a naughty child who got the good one in trouble. Shizuo had the face of death upon him, he seethed at killer emotions that were stirring inside of him towards Kasuka right now. “I understand sir, I will as you say put the petty shit aside and act my part.” Shizuo said grinding his teeth.   
The Oyabun stood up, as well did everyone else who was sitting, “I will see you all tonight at 8 at Kozue, and on you best behavior. Oh and Shizuo bring your toy, he is pleasing to look at; he will make excellent arm candy.” He smiled and left the room. 

TBC.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I am posting these chapters I am wondering if this story is crap? maybe that's why I am having a hard time concluding it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Durarara in any way.

8pm at Kozue

In walks Shizuo, wearing a stunning body defining outfit, albeit casual nice but sexy nonetheless. Izaya being dragged along against his will, dawning one of his newer outfits that Shizuo purchased for him on their day out that ending terrible for him. Of course Jun and Kaede accompanied them to this last minute party of the infamous Yakuza families. 

Izaya was just pissed just being there, he just stared at everyone in the room thinking that they all should die. They were arrogant, and dangerous criminals; he especially had one in mind (Shizuo). He stood in the back and watched as Shizuo smoothed talked the rest. He was a professional crowd pleaser. He would sweet talk the women and intimidate the men; not sure if they were actually listening to him talk, but he had an air about him that made you want to be around him if you really didn’t know him. ;)

As Izaya stood pouting a voice loomed over his shoulder whispering softly into his ear, “Hey beautiful, are you having a good time?” Izaya turned around to see who was hotly whispering into his ear. “Kasuka” he said out of surprise. Softly he replied smiling, “Yes it is I, did you miss me?” Izaya blushed slightly. “n..noooo. Don’t be stupid why would I miss you of all people?” He stuttered at first, because he was thinking briefly – why did his words make me blush. With his response Kasuska replied back almost jealous for no reason, “So you would prefer to miss that fucking Shizuo bastard than me?” Izaya was stunned at his change in tone, and question. “What are you talking about, I wouldn’t miss either of you bastards. I’m here against my will….forced to be a piece of ass to look at. I’m more like ass candy, ya jerk. Of course I wouldn’t miss anything about this, you, him, any of this.” With his last word he again blushed and looked away, he hoped that what he just said would satisfy Kasuka for now. 

Looking away to hide the fact that he was rosy pink again. Kasuka smiled and gently held his chin in his hand turning his face to meet his eyes. “I love when you show me your true colors, do you show these only to me my love?” His words vibrated through his body, making his heart beat somewhat faster. Izaya’s eyes were wide and confused. Kasuka on the other hand was cool as a cucumber. 

All of the sudden a hand grabbed Kasuka by the wrist pulling it away from Izaya. The other hand of the assailant grabbed Izaya by the arm forcefully pulling him to the owner’s side. Putting two and two together, Izaya quickly knew it was Shizuo. He never thought of looking out for Shizuo while he was being pestered by Kasuka’s tantalizing words. The two of them hated each other, even though they were both in the same gang; there had to be a reason for the bad blood.  
The two heated males began their standoff with words, then advancing towards each other while expressing themselves more vocally. The guests were starting to look their way because of the ruckus they were displaying. 

Jun and Kaede stood guard near Shizuo in case he needed backup, but most of the time he didn’t.   
As the crowd watch these two carnal men bicker at each other, a composed individual walked into the room making their way to the scene. “Get your hands off what’s mine you piece of shit!” yelled Shizuo. He was irritated as always at Kasuka’s presence. Kasuka responded calmly to Shizuo’s possessive words as he knew his calmness annoyed him, “Whatever do you mean you feral creature? I was just talking to him. Nothing wrong with that is there?” His tone just pissed off Shizuo even more, even his condescending remarks urked him to no end. A moment of realization had hit both, looking over their shoulders was none other than the Oyabun. He was none too happy to see what his lieutenants were up to. This altercation was an embarrassment to his gang, and was to be settled swiftly. He warned them that this crap had to stop. 

He quietly stood before them and said, “All brave men love; for he only is brave who has affections to fight for, whether in the daily battle of life, or in physical contests.” (Nathaniel Hawthorne) He then looked at Kasuka, “Take the boy anywhere but here.” Izaya who was just staring at the Oyabun in awe for muzzling these two so easily heard nothing. “Sir, sorry for my behavior it will never happen again.” He bowed and grabbed Izaya ducking through the crowd. Shizuo snapped out of his befuddlement, “Whoa! The hell he is leaving, get back here with him!” Shizuo yelled without care for anyone else. 

The Oyabun walked up to Shizuo and looked him in the face. “You have greater concerns of your own right now, let them leave. Your behavior is distasteful.” The Oyabun sighed heavily, then a walloping hand flew across the side of Shizuo’s face. This was a great embarrassment for someone to be disciplined in front of others, this was his punishment. As blood trickled from his mouth Shizuo tried with all his will not to retaliate, it was his nature to attack. With that the Oyabun turned and walked away. Everyone in the crowd watched in astonishment at what had transpired, it would definitely be talked about later, just not now.  
The crowd dispersed and the Oyabun went elsewhere. Shizuo stood with disdain upon his face. “Kaede go locate that fucking weasel and bring back what’s mine!!!” Shizuo emphasized the last part with fury. Kaede left his side in search for Izaya and Kasuka, and Shizuo wiped the blood from his mouth. “Tch…fucking order is a bitch.” Jun handed Shizuo a drink. He gladly chugged it down not caring what it was that he was drinking. 

Little did Kaede know that Kasuka and Izaya did not go far. They were still in the restaurant, but in a private back room for VIP’s. “Holy shit! Now’s my chance I can be free of him.” Izaya said in excitement. Still holding his arm tightly “Why would you leave, I have you now.” Izaya’s eyes grew worried, “Let go of me, Kasuka, I can’t be here, I can’t take the abuse. Please.” Izaya pleaded for his release. Kasuka pulled him closer, embracing him. “Look at me.” Kasuka tilted his chin up to meet his eyes. They were very close to each other. “You are a special boy, a beautiful, wanted boy. There is something about you that makes me want to love you, and I do love you.” He leaned placing his cheek against his breathing in Izaya, then smelling his lips, “I love you Izaya and I would never hurt you.” He made contact ever so gently with Izaya’s lips. Izaya began to blush, and didn’t know what to do. For some reason he didn’t mind this, it felt gentle and not fierce. 

But lingering in the back of his head he needed to escape all of this. Pulling his lips away, “Please stop this I need to leave before he finds me.” Izaya said as he panted in catching his breath. “I will protect you, I want you, I need you.” Kasuka said as he pulled him back into a very sensual kiss. He licked his lips and probed his mouth, teasing his tongue into complying with his own. Izaya was lost in a new feeling of pleasure. Again, his instincts kicked back in. “Stop, Stop…please…I’m scared to go back, I need to go.” Izaya pleaded his words again through tiny breaks of their kiss.

“You don’t need to go anywhere but with me my dear boy.” Said a familiar, eerie and unforgettable voice. The room was dimly lit and in the shadows they both looked to where the voice was coming from. “State your business, your interrupting us.” Demanded Kasuka who had let go of Izaya. In an instant two men from the dark jumped out from behind both of them. One held a gun to Kasuka’s head and the other held a knife to Izaya’s throat; they both froze in surprise and detainment. “Don’t move and they won’t hurt you.” Said the voice. Izaya began to shake uncontrollably, Kasuka took notice of his fear. Kasuka loudly asked, “Who are you?” They responded, “Just a guest from the party.” The shadow dweller stepped out from the darkened corner and in to the light, “Taking back what is rightfully mine.” An evil pair of beautiful eyes stared hard at Izaya, he painfully knew this person. This person walked up to Izaya, still unable to move trying not to get his throat cut. “You’ve been a naughty little boy Izaya, have you anything to say?” Kasuka still glaring at the stranger, ignoring the man holding the gun to his head. He wanted to know what right did this person have to talk so casually to his precious Izaya. In fear Izaya responded, “Hello…Mother.”

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of how the story is going so far, only if you want to.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated in any way with Durarara.
> 
> Warning: anyone who doesn’t like BL/Yaoi do not read, and if you do not know what BL or Yaoi is you probably shouldn’t be reading. There is also little incestuous pieces, and mild violence in this chapter. Please be warned. Once and awhile post these warnings for unadvised viewers. Followers sorry for repetition.

“Hello mother” said Izaya to the stranger that was parading out from the darkness in to the dire situation of lust and the need of escape. His mother Kyouko was a very beautiful woman, still youthful and graceful. This is most likely where Izaya got his looks from. Smiling she walked closer to her ever so missed runaway son. “Izaya darling how I have missed your face, you’re a naughty, naughty child. Didn’t you ever miss your mother?” Kyouko shooed away the man hold the knife to his throat, he let go and backed away. Izaya stood his ground waiting for what would come next, he remembered how unpredictable she was in his past. 

She came closer to him, “won’t you give mother a kiss hello?” Izaya tensed up, eyes widening; almost fearful like a scared cat. She pointed to her cheek, “give mother a peck right here.” He thought that wasn’t so bad, he was waiting for something horrible to happen; yet what she offered was small. He carefully kissed her on the cheek, and she smiled. “Now let mother give you a kiss too.” Kyouko said as she leaned in as if doing the same on his cheek, then diverted to his lips. Izaya realized at the last second as what she was about to do. He took a step back to dodge the kiss, but she was quicker to grab him by the hair holding firmly. She forced her lips to her son’s and when he wouldn’t allow her tongue entry she tightened her grasp firmly forcing Izaya to part his lips to let a gasp of pain escape. Success she got to taste Izaya, she devoured every inch of his mouth. 

As this was happening in front of his eyes Kasuka yelled for her to stop, “What the fuck are you doing. He’s your son.” Izaya reached back to her hand that was holding his hair painfully, trying to pry her hand off. Kyouko let go letting Izaya stumble backwards a few steps. “I know he is my son, I have every right to do as I please. Who the fuck are you to be saying these things to me, thinking you can talk to me that way.” She was pissed. She got a better look at Kasuka, “oh my, you’re just as delicious as my Izaya.” Izaya made a break for the door while she was distracted by Kasuka. Kyouko noticed his movement and signaled the man who had been holding him to grab him again. He not so gently grabbed him, and slammed him down against the table near the door. He held Izaya’s arm tight against his back, pinning him to the table. “Get the fuck off me!” yelled Izaya so close to freedom. “Izaya sweetie, you and your mouth have grown. Bring him here.” Kyouko said ever so politely. 

The man pulled Izaya up harshly from the table, still holding him by his arm he shoved him towards Kyouko. Izaya then stood near Kasuka and his mother. “I hate you.” The bitter words slipped from Izaya’s lips as he coward in front of her. Suddenly a fierce force struck across his face, sending his entire body to bump back into the man holding him. Her screaming eyes bore into Izaya’s when they met, the coldness in them terrified him to no end. What made it scarier is that she could do things to him, her son; hurtful things, and not care nor feel for him in a motherly way. “You think you hate me right now, I have not yet given you a proper reason to hate me. I will give you one, a fucking great reason to hate me and wish that you were dead.” Kyouko smiled in a sinister crazy way. 

She grabbed Izaya’s face with both of her hands, and dug her nails into his jawline. Starring into his eyes she said, “I promise that you will feel pain.” With that she smiled and pushed his face away with one hand. 

Izaya braved to look upon his mother, “How are you here?” he asked timidly. Kyouko said enthusiastically, “I was invited of course.” Izaya’s facial expression looked confused, “By who?” He asked. She was getting irritated by his questions, “Do you think I am not deserving of being here? I should be the one asking questions, although, I know why you are here…my son the slut.” Her face almost looked disappointed, but Izaya thought his eyes were misleading him. “I saw you enter with a Shizuo, a horny bastard, who only takes males since he breaks women. I can only imagine what he is doing with you.” Izaya looked away in shame as he truly knew what she didn’t know would shame him even more just saying it out loud. 

“If you must know your soon to be father invited me, you’ll meet him soon.” Kyouko smiled at him. “That means he’s yakuza?” Izaya said out loud. “Yes he is, a great man who understands me and my quirks (she winked). Your new father’s name is…”  
Meanwhile at the same time….

“Where is Kaede? I want Izaya back, and I definitely want to kill Kasuka.” Shizuo said pissed off to himself, speaking the last part as he clenched his teeth. “Jun! Where the fuck are they?” He said not so quietly as they still were in the restaurant. Jun responded, “I’m not sure sir, I can go look for him.” Shizuo looked at him, “Fuck…no stay here, we will wait. Fucking old man would be unhappy if I left now.” 

In the group behind Shizuo he could hear someone talking, something about locating or finding someone. He heard one man ask, “Where are Van and Tetsu?” Someone answered him, “Sir, they went with Kyouko.” In an alarming tone, “Damnit! Orihara.” In that instant Shizuo whipped around to see who it was he was ease dropping in on. 

Rooms apart Kyouko and Shizuo both at the same exact time spoke, “Shiki.”  
Shizuo was looking at Shiki, from the underground division, Awakusu. Shizuo was wondering what was going on, why was he say speaking of Izaya. In his short analysis of the moment, his animalistic urges kicked in; jealously and rage.  
In the other room….

Izaya didn’t know who this Shiki was, but Kasuka’s expression clearly spoke words. “What! You and that Shiki bitch!” Kasuka let slip out before realizing what he had just said. A quick back handed slap came out of nowhere. “Watch your mouth that is my fiancé you speak ill of.” She stared hard at Kasuka. “You are a fine specimen, second to my Izaya that is….Now that I know you love him, you’ll want him to stay somewhat unharmed. Correct, so I suggest you behave for me if you want to protect him.” The beautiful and wicked woman, Kyouko winked at him and turned for the door, “Bind them, they’re both coming with me.”   
They were both hand cuffed, and forced out the back entrance near the parking lot.

TBC….


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Durarara in any way.
> 
> Warning...again this chapter is somewhat incestuous and possibly disturbing. I don't know what's wrong with me.

Shizuo not so calmly walked over to Shiki and placed his hand on his shoulder turning him around to face him, “Hey Shiki what the hell are you talking about my Izaya for?” As Shiki looked at Shizuo confused, “Are you dense? Who is Izaya? I’m talking about my woman, Orihara Kyouko.” Shizuo had a confused look upon him as well, “Hmmmph….Well shit, same name.” Shizuo walked away without apologizing. Shiki was pissed about his rudeness, but wasn’t about to get into it right now.  
“Geezus! Where the Fuck are they?” Shizuo yelled into the air. Kaede entered the main room where everyone else was mingling. “Finally! Did you find them?” Shizuo asked in anticipation. “I looked everywhere for them, no clue where they went.” Said Kaede breathing hard from running around. He could not find them because he just missed them, as they were exiting the building he was circling around to check on the room they had just occupied.

Slipping out the back exit towards the parking lot a struggling Izaya and Kasuka were escorted to a limo. “Let me go!!! Help!” Yelled Izaya to anyone who could hear him. He could see no one in sight, odd he thought. “No one cares, keep quiet till we get home Izaya. You were always a disobedient boy.” Said Kyouko in her calm and threatening tone. Kyouko met her eyes with one of her cronies, “Slap him.” She demanded calmly. Izaya was slapped across his face, hard enough to spin him into the limo. As Kasuka was already sitting bound in the limo, “knock it off, don’t’ touch him!” Kyouko wasn’t impressed at the moment at either of them. She pointed her finger at Kasuka from outside the limo door, “You shut up!” and looked at Izaya. Bound as well he slowly turned to face her, “I hope you fucking die you whore of a mother.” 

She smiled so wide as she crept closer to Izaya, the happiest and yet scariest grin ran from corner to corner upon her face, “I may be a whore Izaya, but at the moment the only person I want to fuck right now is you.” His eyes widened like a small animal in the presence of a predator. She got close to him as he was paralyzed in fear, she ran her tongue up his neck then bit down hard leaving marks. Izaya yelped, “Get him in the limo, we’re leaving.” Kyouko ordered the man as she stepped into the limo. He grabbed Izaya by the throat preventing him from yelling out anymore and tossed him into the limo with Kasuka and his mother. 

In the far corner of the parking lot a shady man was smoking and enjoying his drink, he heard Izaya’s cry for help and peered from the darkness to see what was going on. He recognized the woman and felt it was best to stay put, he watched the whole thing. 

Shizuo was getting far to pissed off to stay calm anymore. He went to search for Izaya himself, walking towards the back he passed the man from outside lurking in the dark. “Hey you!” Shizuo yelled to the man as he passed him and turned around thinking to ask him a question. The man stopped and looked at Shizuo, and spoke rudely, “Ya what do you want!” As Shizuo was far too gone to implement the usually niceties, he stomped at the man grabbing him by his shirt collar. “I should kill you right here…..Have you seen a bishounen and a good looking man walk through here? Shizuo asked him while gripping firmly onto his shirt. The man was struggling, then he replied “There was a young boy and a man being forced into a limo by a woman and two men, the boy was yelling for help.” Shizuo’s eyes lit up at the last bit, “What! And you didn’t fucking help him, you son of a bitch! On second thought I am going to kill you.” Shizuo lifted the man off the ground and took a few steps, (visualize someone throwing a javelin). He threw him so hard and so far that he went all the way through the front glass window landing in a koi pond. 

Jun and Kaede came running to Shizuo’s side as he walked out to where he threw that guy. Shizuo said to Kaede and Jun, “If he’s still alive drag that fucker out and bring him with us.” Still pissed off Shizuo grunted and clenched his fists walking out back towards the parking lot, “hurry up we’re leaving now!”  
Later….about four hours later, it was around midnight now. 

Izaya and Kasuka were both bound but restricted by something new. Izaya was tied to a bed by his wrists separated and bound to each bedpost, and Kasuka was chained to the foot of the bed on the floor. They had been brought in there, restrained then left alone for a while now. Izaya hadn’t talked once to Kasuka because ever since the guy grabbed him by the throat he had passed out, the man didn’t know his own strength. Finally, the door handle began to turn, Kasuka looked over and in walked Kyouko. “Do you know who I am bitch? You must let us go.” Said Kasuka. Walking deeper into the room, “Honey…I don’t care who you are. I do what I want and enjoy what I do.” Kyouko said to him smirking. 

“Tch…Crazy bitch.” Kasuka said under his breath as she passed by him creeping towards a sleeping Izaya. “He is precious when he sleeps, a beautiful child don’t you think?” She asked but didn’t really ask Kasuka. She sat down next to him and put her hand on his stomach and began rubbing in circular motion. She the slid her hand under his shirt continuing what she was doing, after a short time doing that she slid her hand into his pants; rubbing his privates. “hmmm…you’ve grown since I last played with you.” Kasuka peered over the foot of the bed at what she was doing, “You’re sick!” he said disgusted at what she was doing to her own passed out son. “I just can’t help it. I know that he is my son, and that he came out of my body; now I want him back inside my body.” She squeezed Izaya down there and he let out a small moan in his sleep. She removed her hand and began taking off his pants with his underwear, and cutting away his shirt with her knife. Now Izaya lay there naked and defenseless. 

“Izaya darling wake up for mother.” Kyouko said genuinely, then slapped him awake. He awoke startled and freaked the fuck out, he was naked and bound to a bed; and worst of all she wasn’t a dream. “What the…why am I naked…you…(looking at his mother)....I will never fuck you! You will never have me you bitch!” Izaya screamed at her as he struggled with his bonds. She sat closer to him stroking at his pelvis, caressing his scars, “do you remember these scars that I gave you the last time we were together? There was a silent pause of quiet, Izaya had a brief moment of images flash before his eyes. 

“You were just like this the night I gave you these, tied to a bed and naked, so beautiful.” As she ran her fingers over his scars, “This one right here was for punishment, this one was for our secrets, and this beauty here was to remind you that love will never exist for you, my son.” She said hot and breathy into his ear. “Get off me!” Izaya tried to shrug her off, but it didn’t do much. 

“That’s bullshit! I love him.” Yelled Kasuka from the foot of the bed. “What?” asked Kyouko. “I love him, I was confessing my love for him when you interrupted us back at the restaurant.” Kyouko got off the bed and came around the bed and knelt down next to Kasuka. “You love him? What nonsense, how could you possibly love him after he has his ass pounded every night by Shizuo.” She asked. “I know what he is going through we have a lot in common, the rape, and pain of being abused and Shizuo. I want to love him, I want him to feel loved. Obviously he didn’t get any from you.” Izaya laid there hearing bits and pieces of what they were saying. He thought he understood that Kasuka was raped and it was Shizuo he mentioned, (what is going on he thought.)

“I understand, you love him and you would never hurt him, right?” A wicked smiled formed on her face once more. “I have a precious idea, a tantalizing and wonderful idea” she spoke aloud. She stood up and walked over to the chair sitting next to the bed and sat down like a lady, crossing her legs; everything that she did was calm and collected. She tossed Kasuka a key to his chains that were attached to the bed frame. He looked down at the key, “What’s this for? Worried that my father will kill you, so you’re letting my go?” Kasuka said to her while staring at the key. “Hardly.” She said and Kasuka looked up are her, she was now holding a gun aimed right at him. “I want you to pick up that key and unlock yourself, then I want to watch you fuck my son.” 

TBC....


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Durarara in anyway.

“You’re fucking crazy!” Kasuka belted out as he fiddled with the key that she tossed to him. “Psycho bitch mother…fuck that shit, he doesn’t need to be raped again.” He said as he placed the key into the lock that held him. As she sat there calmly holding a gun, a bullet hole was blasted right above Izaya’s head. The gun had a silencer on it, so no one would come to help either of them. “Oops. Oh dear, look what I have done. You say you love him, better hurry up and unlock yourself and protect him. I might end up shooting him for real, new gun and all.” She said smiling at him and gave him a wink. 

Izaya laid there naked and stunned that she just did that. Kasuka hurried unlocking his chains. “And by the way such a fine looking man as yourself shouldn’t talk of such vulgar words, they make you ugly.” Kyouko couldn’t help herself to say irritating things to make people mad. As he stood up and rushed to Izaya’s side he sat on the bed next to him making sure he was really alright, Kyouko started in on him again. “Now, Now don’t get to excited I haven’t told you what to do with your freedom.” 

She sat up still holding the gun and walked over to the two on the bed, then she pressed the gun to Kasuka’s temple who was giving her the eye of fuck off. She then leaned over Izaya, smiling at Kasuka as she did so. “Izaya darling kiss mother.” He replied immediately “No get away from me!” She looked at him unpleased, she looked back at Kasuka who didn’t dare move since she is nuts. “Fine then…shall I see how red his blood really is?” Izaya looked at Kasuka who’s eyes bore into Kyouko’s, Izaya then realized she would kill Kasuka then who knows what she would to him or his body. 

Izaya closed his eyes tightly, “Okay.” Regretting it the moment he said it. She removed the barrel from Kasuka’s temple but kept it aimed right at his head. She then went back to hover over Izaya, her lips coming closer to his. Izaya opened his eyes to see the gun still aimed at Kasuka and his mother’s lips coming closer to his own, he went back to closing his eyes. Kasuka was forced to watch as she kissed her son. Izaya didn’t participate at all in the kiss, he just let her slip her tongue into his mouth; he just wanted to vomit. She pulled back from him with a look of disappointment. “The more that you please me the longer he lives, Izaya. Now make me happy.” She said just before she met his lips once more, he had no choice but to move his tongue. He let both of their tongues engage, twirling, stroking, and sucking; Kyouko did some biting. With is eyes closed Izaya could even hear the slurping sounds that they were making. Soon he needed air; he had no choice but to turn his head away from her, trailing some saliva from their mouths. She licked here lips as she looked as Izaya gasping for breath, “Good boy.” 

Meanwhile….back at Shizuo’s funhouse as he calls it (place where he beats people up) he was beating the shit out of the man who witnessed Kasuka and Izaya being kidnapped. “Who was it? Who took them?” Shizuo yelled as he kicked the man on the ground, barely giving him the chance to answer. “I don’t’ know her name!....(kick)…but (cough) but I do know who she is with. Shizuo hoisted him up by the collar of his shirt from the ground like he weighed nothing. “If you lie to me I will throw you through another wall and it won’t be glass this time.” Shizuo said in a very dark tone. “Yes! … sir.. I know. She’s with a guy named Shiki he was at he party. Please don’t kill me!” Shizuo look at him hard looking for a lie, then he tossed him across the room. 

“What the fuck! Shiki was talking about an Orihara….shit! Jun! Call the old man and tell him what the fuck is going on, and then bring the car around we’re going to get what’s mine…tch! and that fucker Kasuka too; damnit!”

While this was happening at the same time…..

“Sir we found Kyouko.” A man informed Shiki of the whereabouts of his woman. “Where the fuck has she been? Crazy bitch!” Shiki asked pissed off. “Sir, she is back at the property and a few of the men reported that she took two men with her; a bishounen and a good looking man. “Such a whore!” Shiki blurted out. “Sir She took them against their will, also, the men think that one of them was the Oyabun’s son, Kasuka. “Geezus!!! That fucking bitch is going to get us all killed.” “There’s more sir…(ahem)…the bishounen they think is also Heiwajima Shizuo’s plaything.” “Ahhhh!!! She kidnapped the Oyabun’s son, and the strongest man in Ikebukuro fucking toy! That’s it I’m gonna kill her.” He stormed off towards the back of the restaurant, near the parking lot. “Come on we’re leaving!” Shiki yelled at all his men in the vicinity. “Get back to the property and wait for orders.” Shiki drove off in a very bad mood, ready to snap Kyouko’s neck for all the shit she stirred up tonight.   
While everyone was getting there shit together….

Kyouko sitting back down in her chair watching. “Get to it.” She suggested with her gun in hand. Both Izaya and Kasuka looked at each other, “Wait please no Kasuska, I can’t. No more please, it always hurts!” Izaya pleaded with tears already in his eyes, pulling at his bindings. Kasuka placed a gentle hand at the side of Izaya’s face, using his thumb to wipe away his tears. “Shhh…I will not hurt you, I love you, Izaya. I will make it feel like nothing you have ever felt before.” Kasuka said sincerely to him. He began to undress and laid next to him, and he went to kiss his cheek, but Izaya turned away. “Please look this way, I will not hurt you I promise.” Then Kasuka gently placed his hand back on his face turning Izaya’s cheek towards him gently kissing it. “See, nothing but love. No pain.” 

He then began laying small kisses on his chest and neck, working his way up to his ear. As he played around his ear Izaya’s body shuddered out of response. “Oh, I found a sensitive spot.” Izaya blushed a little out of embarrassment. “Just relax.” Kasuka whispered in his ear. He trailed his tongue back down his young body making little kisses here and there. He licked all the way to his scars that his mother made, he stopped to look at them; he licked each one. Then trailed off down his inner thigh. He looked back up at Izaya who had his eyes closed, but was breathing irregular; Kasuka’s touches were stimulating him. Kasuka knew this because of his private area growing in size as he kissed his inner thigh. 

Kasuka repositioned himself laying back down next to Izaya, but propping himself up by his elbow. He looked at Izaya’s face hoping that he would open his eyes, “Izaya would you look at me? Please.” No response. “Izaya.” “No please don’t look at me.” Izaya said with his eyes still closed tightly. “It’s okay…” Kasuka said to him trying not to scare him. “Then can you open your legs some?” He asked very kindly. “No. Kasuka I can’t!” Izaya still afraid of being penetrated by force. Out of nowhere, “Izaya if you don’t’ open your fucking legs like the good slut you are I will blow off one his toes one at a time until you do!” Yelled Kyouko. 

Izaya trembled and slowly opened up his legs exposing what so many men especially one in particular wanted these past several days. Kasuka stuck 3 fingers into his own mouth coating them completely. He placed one finger at Izaya’s entrance gently rubbing before sliding in, he felt Izaya tighten instantly. “Relax, it’s just my finger nothing more. Just breathe I promise this will make it feel better.” Kasuka said to him to ease his tension that he was feeling. He continued to slide in and out of Izaya with one finger, he then felt him relax some. He pulled out his finger and then slowly slide two back in, and he worked that for a minute; manipulating his hole to stretch allowing for a third finger to enter. Izaya breathed in when the third fingered slipped in. “Izaya it’s alright, open your legs wider it will feel better.” Kasuka told him. Izaya at this point trusted what he had to say since he was being more gentle than Shizuo ever was with him. Izaya fully expanded his legs as far as they could go, “There that’s better.” He said to him getting very aroused by his obedience and his erotic body spread open like that. 

Now Izaya was still tied to the bed, back against the mattress, naked, knees in the air and feet on the bed spread eagle, also with a naked Kasuka lying next to him fingering him with three fingers; preparing him for his member. 

TBC…..


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Durarara in any way.
> 
> Okay so this chapter has no Shizuo in it, but warning it’s all SEX! You no like you no read. Again, it is a Yaoi story. If you do not know what that is this may not be for you.

Izaya unable to resist being enslaved to the bed that forced his legs open while Kasuka fingered his now not so innocent hole with three fingers preparing him for himself. As Kyouko sat and watched she began to become restless in her seat, moving about trying to get comfortable; she crossed and uncrossed her legs. She was very fidgety. Kasuka stared at Izaya’s face as he moved his fingers in and out of him slowly, watching him pant; this made him feel godly. He didn’t know when it was that he fell in love with Izaya, a kid, a brat, an informant. He loved him, cared for him and would protect him at all costs. 

The room was now almost like a sexual sauna, hot and moist. In the midst of the “steam” the most erotic sounds escaped from Izaya’s lips; gasping moans of unwanted pleasure. His cheeks were of a blushing tint that could arouse anyone, creating an awareness of his sexual attractiveness to any unfamiliar bystander. His legs were shaking, toes were curling, and he couldn’t help but pull at his binding as Kasuka kept sensually moving his fingers inside of him; as if stroking his insides giving him sensations that he has never endured before. 

“Izaya the little sounds that you make are turning me on even more.” Said Kasuka admiring Izaya. In response to him, “PPPlease….Kasuka I can’t…that feels gooood. Stop I can’t…I can’t!” said a stuttering and pleasured Izaya embarrassed and very confused at his bodies reaction to Kasuka. “Really…your words mean nothing. The response that I am getting from your body says otherwise.” Kasuka said smiling. 

Kyouko continued to watch intently. Kasuka removed his fingers from Izaya’s now quivering body. Izaya being in his own little pleasured world right at the moment didn’t notice that Kasuka had positioned himself in between his legs and was about to enter him. 

“Izaya open your eyes for me.” Said Kasuka. Izaya blinked multiple times as a child would waking up from a nap. He realized what was about to happen and started to panicked again. “Wait!....please no.” Izaya said as he tried to push at the sheets with his feet in an attempt to back away from him. Kasuka gently grabbed his knees and held them still, “don’t worry I promised it won’t be unpleasant didn’t I.” Kyouko intrigued beyond words just sat there waiting and watching. 

Kasuka ever so gently aligned himself into between Izaya’s supple buttocks and slowly pushed the head of his penis into him allowing Izaya to become calm and less tense. “Relax and breathe. Nothing but pleasure I promise.” Kasuka warmly assured him. He then slowly rocked his entire body forward allowing all of his length enter into Izaya to the hilt. Izaya inhaled and held it until his muscles down there relaxed. As soon as Kasuka realized that Izaya was more at ease he began to slowly pull out of him. As he did he was thinking that he felt so good on his cock; the feel of his body, the superiority and commanding nature he had over him right at the moment. Just before pulling out all the way he closed his eyes and let out an exhaling breath of gratification as the head of his penis popped back in. After a few moments of relishing the feel and excitement of Izaya’s body he began to work to find Izaya’s special spot that could drive him wild. 

He repositioned himself to get a better angle and as quickly as he moved Izaya let out a very lascivious moan, his breathing got hot and heavy, and he began to lick his lips in a naughty manner. Accepting his invitation Kasuka began to target that spot, repeated applying his tantric thrusts. “Izaya you are so beautiful.” Kasuka said to him as he gently wrapped his hand around Izaya’s erect member, stoking it a pace that matched his own. Izaya tightened up at the moment Kasuka grabbed him and began to pleasure him doubly. He couldn’t help it but let out moans and gasps and some screams of pleasure. Kyouko was star struck at how beautiful her son looked as this man penetrated him and forced his body to react in the most carnal ways, she was in awe. 

“Tell me Izaya does this feel good?” Kasuka asked him as he continued to thrust into him and stoke his cock. Their glistening bodies appeared to sparkle as the light bounced off their sweat covered flesh. “Izaya. Do I make you feel good?” He asked again smiling. In a panting reply, “Yes!........it feels amazing. Don’t stop!” Kasuka was so elated at his reply, “I’m sorry but you feel so good I’m going to have to stop soon.” He leaned his body forward close to Izaya’s face, “Will you kiss me, Izaya?” Without thinking Izaya lifted up his head and locked lips with Kasuka, engaging in a hot and wet battle of the tongues. Kasuka was being pushed passed his limits, but wanted to pleasure Izaya first. He manipulated he hand in ways that made Izaya exhale into Kasuka mouth, pausing to consume the stimulation that he hand was giving him. “Wait, slow down I’m going to cum! Ahh…Oh my god that feels soooo…good. Kasuka…I’m going….” In that moment before he could finish his words, he released into Kasuka’s hand and on to his stomach. He didn’t care, what he just experienced was boundless an unrelenting sexual enjoyment.

Kasuka was satisfied that Izaya was not afraid anymore, but content. He went back to kissing Izaya, more forcefully than before but not too much. With his switch in gears with his kissing, his thrusts did so as well. Not too long after Izaya was satisfied Kasuka came hard into slender Izaya, making both of them moan at the effective last thrust that filled him to the brim. Now both of them were breathing hard catching their breath, exhausted.

Kasuka pushed up off of Izaya, and he pulled out very slowly looking down at how much of his cum followed. He then plopped down next to Izaya. They both passed out right there, without a care in the world. They were so tired mentally and physically; being bombarded by crazy Kyouko and great sex. Speaking of Kyouko, she stood up walking over to the foot of the bed with the gun in hand staring at the two that were passed out. She then crossed her arms, “These bastards were so into it that they forgot I was here. Oh well. They gave a delicious show, I will have to punish them later.” She exited the roomed telling the men outside to take them and clean them up. The men entered the room looking at the two naked bodies, totally sexed up and Izaya displayed scandalously. They shook their heads in disproval, but could say nothing. One of the men saw the bullet hole and said aloud, “Crazy bitch.” Kyouko who stood just outside of the doorway, smiled her devious smile and walked away.

TBC…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, and if the formatting looks weird its because copy and paste makes it wonky and I try to space paragraphs out.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Durarara in anyway

Exhausted beyond means Kasuka and Izaya awoke fully dressed and cleaned up as best as the two men, Tetsu and Van could do without totally molesting them in their sleep. They both were leaning against a wall in a dimly lit room, it was cool and solid like a concrete. As their eyes adjusted to the room both of them locked in each other’s sight. Izaya looked away blushing knowing fully well that he shouldn’t feel embarrassed at a time like this, being held captive by his crazy bitch mother, Kyouko.

Kasuka smiled at him as Izaya turning away from him, thinking to himself “so cute.” In that moment Kasuka decided to embrace Izaya, pulling his slender body into his. “I am sorry if I hurt you earlier, I didn’t want her to do such things to you that make her a sick woman, but I….I realized then that I wanted you, you make me feel not myself….I fell in love with you Izaya and all I want to do is keep you safe.” Said Kasuka to Izaya. 

“You love me? You barely know me. How can you love me?” asked Izaya in a very shocked tone. He knew that he felt different with him than Shizuo, the way he fucked him for one, kissed him, talked to him, and looked at him – a warm feeling washed over him when he was in his presence. Kasuka replied, “I look at you and somehow I know that I love you. I want to protect you, love you, and I would die for you.” Izaya looked into his eyes seeing a dedicated stare of infatuated love for him. Izaya shrugged his shoulders not knowing what to do at that moment of contemplation then a thought popped into his head. “Ummm…..Kasuka earlier you were talking about knowing what I feel and had gone through, and you mentioned Shizuo’s name too. What were you talking about?” He asked without looking into his eyes hoping that he would answer him. “That…hmmm…well….its goes back a ways.” Kasuka replied trying to make it sound like a long boring story. Izaya still wanted to know so he kept quiet. Kasuka ran his fingers through his hair and let out a hollow sigh. “Well it is not something that I have ever shared with anyone. When I was I younger I was sent away to a private school to keep me safe from other gangs, I didn’t return home until I was I think about thirteen years old. I didn’t really know my father and my mother had passed away. When I returned home my father assigned me a guard - like nanny, sort of, he was or is Shizuo’s bodyguard Jun.” 

Izaya sat there listening to his story intently. “At the same time I was given a babysitter I was assigned a teacher someone to teach me to be a yakuza, Shizuo was that teacher. Since I was sent away I didn’t have a clue what my father actually did, I just knew he was never there for me. Anyways, I was taught by Shizuo daily, and at night he taught me in bed.” Kasuka looked away from Izaya’s stare as he told him the last part. “Wait a minute, you and Shizuo? You had sex with him?” Izaya asked surprised.

With his eyes closed and jaw clenched, “No, he had sex with me. Shizuo, every night came to me and fucked me to the point that I could not walk the next day. I was only 13 and he was probably around 18 at the time, this went on for a few years.” Izaya asked him, “Did you love him? I thought you hated him?” Kasuka looked at Izaya with cold eyes, “I hate that fucking beast, I want to kill him, I will kill him. The only reason it went on as long as it did was because I was weak, and he punished me as he did to you if I didn’t let him have his way with me every night. One day he came to me and I refused telling him it was that last time and he beat me so bad on my body that I was black and blue for weeks. He never hit my face so that my father or anyone else would know what he was doing. That night after my beating he raped me so rough that I bled and screamed for him to stop. The only person who knew what had happened was Jun, he heard me that night and found me lying on my bed blood everywhere, and bloody cum leaking from me. He knew what happened. He saw Shizuo leaving my room just before entering. I begged for him to keep it a secret from everyone, he did and has. He became my informant on Shizuo, that’s how I knew of you. Shizuo did teach me something about becoming a true yakuza, he taught me to hate and I became a cold killer – with hope of killing him.” 

Kasuka looked at Izaya without saying anything else wondering what he thought about him or Shizuo. “I don’t know what to say, I would have never guessed that you went through all that. I mean you’re so strong and for fuck sake the damn Oyabun’s son.” Replied Izaya. The room was silent. “That’s what happened to me and now I am who I am, and I know how you feel and what you went through.” Kasuka quietly spoke those words hoping that Izaya would relate to him more. Izaya said to him, “I hate him, I mean how can he be so cruel to me and had been to you at such a young age?” 

Kasuka didn’t know the answer to that, but began to get up and looked at Izaya stretching out his hand to him. “Well, he is who he is, all we can do is continue despising him for the torment he has put both of us through.” Kasuka pulled on Izaya’s hand heaving him up from the floor. “Now what do we do from here? I don’t think that we can just stroll out the door and wave goodbye, remember my bitch of a mother is out there somewhere.” Izaya said as he looked around the room. Kasuka did the same, but scratching the back of his head thinking of their next move. “Kasuska” said Izaya startling him, “I don’t hate you for what you did to me…..I think that I….ummm…..it felt good.” He said blushing hardcore. Kasuka smiled and grabbed Izaya embracing him as he smelled his hair. He tilted his chin up and looked at Izaya’s beautiful face and met his lips in a gentle kiss. “You are my world Izaya, I would do anything for you.” Kasuka warmly said to him making Izaya’s heart flutter. 

In the meantime while they were locked in the unknown room of Shiki’s home. Shiki and his men arrived and entered his place yelling for Kyouko, “Where the fuck is that whore! .... (looking around from room to room pointing to his men to go look for her)…Kyouko!!! Where the hell are you!” One of the men from early that was with Kyouko, Tetsu, enter the room, “Boss! Whats wrong?” and out of nowhere Shiki grabbed his gun and whaled Tetsu across the face with the grip. Tetsu fell to the floor with blood running down his face. Then Van entered the room looking down at Tetsu. “Boss, what the hell?” He said in a high manly pitched voice regretting asking such a thing the moment it came out. The look on Shiki’s face was rather disturbing. “I’m going to ask one last time, where is Kyouko?” as he put his gun back in to its holster. 

Van stood straight collecting himself trying not to look him in the face, “Sir, she was here, but she must have gone out without us knowing. She ordered Tetsu and I to remove her boy toys into another room and clean them up.” Van said getting red in the face. “Clean them up what the hell for? Do you know who the hell you guys helped her kidnap, fuck! The Oyabun’s son, and Heiwajima Shizuo’s boy toy. You fuck-tards may have killed us all!!!” 

TBC.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. This is the last chapter that I have done. sorry for leaving on a cliff hanger. I suck I know. 
> 
> ANY ideas anyone, should someone die? or should I make the story have the option to create a sequel/part 2?


End file.
